What is Love? I'm Otaku
by Sarasachi
Summary: Tampan? Iya! Keren? Pasti! Cerdas? Sangat! Tapi otaku? Apa jadinya kalau ternyata kapten basket tim SMA Teko yang elit itu seorang otaku... bad summary huehe -Akashi x Fem!Kuroko-
1. Chapter 1

**What is Love? I'm otaku**

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC**

Sudah pukul 7 malam dan aku masih berada di barisan yang entah kapan habisnya. Ya, kami semua sedang menunggu perilisan anime bluray dari adaptasi manga terbaru yang paling aku sukai dan mendapatkan tanda tangan langsung dari sang mangaka. Aku menunggu dari jam 2 siang dan hingga kini masih belum menemukan sang mangaka. Pengunjung di dominasi oleh laki-laki dengan kaos bergambar karakter favorit mereka, sambil membawa beberapa action figure, dan aksesoris yang bergambar 'anime' lainnya. Semuanya menunggu sama sepertiku. Walau sudah menunggu 5 jam aku merasa belum berpindah 1 inci dari tempatku yang sebelumnya.

Kesabaranku terbalas, pukul 8 malam aku sudah ada di depan sang mangaka. Dia seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut keriting berwarna cokelat. Dia memandangku dengan senyumnya yang manis sambil menandatangani dvd yang kemudian diberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan penuh semangat. Bukan hanya karakternya saja yang manis, kreatornya justru tak kalah manis.

Ya walau yang sebenarnya aku juga seorang mangaka.

Namaku Tetsuna Kuroko, diumurku yang sudah mencapai 16 tahun ini aku sudah menerbitkan beberapa komik tapi semua orang tidak ada yang tahu, karena aku selalu menggunakan nama pena. Aku tidak begitu suka berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang tapi aku ikut dalam kegiatan klub basket, sebagai manager pastinya.

Ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, temanku Momoi merekomendasikan diriku untuk mendampinginya dan disanalah aku berakhir. Waktu untuk membaca manga dan menonton anime berkurang, semuanya seperti dirampas. Saat perjalanan pulang aku mampir ke beberapa tempat yang di dominasi oleh anime lagi seperti toko video game, action figure, dan toko buku yang tentunya bukan toko buku biasa. Orang-orang sering menyebut kegiatan seperti ini dengan sebutan 'otaku'. Bukan hanya otaku tapi aku fujoshi.

Disekolah aku tak begitu menonjol, dan lebih sering menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Tapi entah sejak kapan teman sekelasku mulai memanggilku dengan 'otaku shojou' padahal mereka tidak tahu kalau aku memang otaku, mereka menjuluki seperti itu hanya karena kacamata ku yang besar dan poni panjangku yang sering menutupi mata. Tapi mereka tidak pernah membully. Terkadang orang-orang tidak percaya karena aku seorang manager tim basket yang di dominasi oleh lelaki tampan dan keren. Tapi bagiku tidak seperti itu, mereka hanya sekumpulan lelaki polos yang jago bermain basket.

Keesokan harinya setelah semalaman berpergian kesana kemari membeli beberapa barang yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan, aku mulai melaksanakan aktivitas seperti biasa. Mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kamarku cukup luas dengan beberapa rak berisi komik dan dvd anime, televisi dengan konsol game dan dvdnya yang berserakan, disamping rak terdapat lemari yang cukup besar untuk pajangan action figure dan nendoroid, serta dindingku yang dipenuhi poster lelaki 2D. Aku sudah menekuni hobi ini sejak kelas 5 SD dan entah karena apa orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan hobiku ini.

Aku turun ke bawah untuk membantu ibuku menyiapkan sarapan, ayah dan nenek ku sudah menunggu dimeja makan. Aku membantu membuat beberapa sarapan sekaligus bekal untuk diriku sendiri. Selesai sarapan aku bergegas berangkat. Seperti biasa, kereta yang ku naiki sangat penuh dan ramai. Setiap pagi harus berdesakan, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ku tempuh.

Sesampainya dikelas beberapa anak perempuan datang mendekatiku.

"Tetsunaaaa~ berikan aku pr mu, aku lupa tidak mengerjakannya…." Kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde.

"Eh? Bukankah itu sudah 2 hari yang lalu?" jawabku.

"Toloooooong~" katanya sambil merengek. Karena tak tahan oleh rengekannya akhirnya kuberikan buku catatan matematika itu. Dia segera berterima kasih dan membawanya ke meja miliknya. Tidak berapa lama sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk menyalin catatanku. Yang seperti ini memang sudah biasa.

Pelajaran usai, sekarang waktunya klub basket. Aku bergegas berganti pakaian dan menuju lapangan basket. Disana sudah banyak orang berkumpul terutama para pemain regular yang sudah mulai berlatih dulu. Aku bergegas mengamati mereka di bench. Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau aku mahir memprediksi sesuatu yang akan terjadi, mereka juga bilang aku pandai menyusun strategi dalam bidang apapun, dan setiap nilai di mata pelajaranku selalu sempurna. Mungkin karena itu kedua orang tuaku mengizinkan diriku untuk menghamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Dibalik kertas catatan aku menggambar kelima pemain regular yang sedang bermain basket. Dan mulai bayang-bayang berbahaya menghampiri, aku mulai menggambar yang tidak-tidak dilembar selanjutnya. Aku memasangkan kelima pemain itu dengan pose vulgar. Senyum mulai mengembang diwajahku, rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan memuaskan semua delusi ini.

"Tetsuna…" aku terkejut karena seseorang menepuk pundak ku. Dengan cepat aku menghentikan gambar-gambar itu.  
"Akashi-kun…" jawabku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah mencatat semua data yang kubutuhkan?" Tanya kapten basket SMA kami, Akashi Seijuro.

"Ah sudah semua. Ini…" aku memberikan semua catatan yang tadi ku tulis. Dan tiba-tiba aku tersadar kalau dibalik catatan itu ada gambar yang berbahaya dan tidak senonoh.

Aku langsung panik dan bingung. Tingkahku semakin tak jelas. Menyadari tingkah yang tidak jelas dia berhenti membaca catatan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Catatannya ada yang masih belum ku lengkapi. Biar ku lengkapi terlebih dulu kapten." Dengan cepat aku merebut catatan itu dan mengambil beberapa gambar dibalik catatan kemudian menyerahkannya lagi.

"Maaf hanya perasaanku saja." Dia mulai membacanya lagi.

"Tetsuna…" kini seorang lelaki dengan kulit gelap, Aomine Daiki.

"Iya?" Jawabku.

"Bisa kau bawakan handuk dan pokuri untukku? Huuh panasnya." Ucapnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya. Dengan cepat aku membawakan beberapa handuk dan minuman untuk anggota yang juga telah selesai berlatih.

"Walau penampilanmu seperti otaku tapi sepertinya kau bisa jadi istri yang baik Tetsu. Kau selalu cekatan dan dapat diandalkan." Katanya, mendengar omongannya membuat bulu kudukku merinding pasalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu.

"Tapi siapa juga yang mau dengannya, penampilannya acak-acakan. Poninya bahkan menutupi matanya. Dia memang benar-benar otaku shoujo." Giliran Midorima Shintarou yang berbicara. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung, karena itu kenyataan.

"Midorimacchi kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, walau penampilannya memang seperti otaku tapi tubuh Kurokocchi ramping dan enak untuk dipeluk." Tambah Kise Ryota yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Ugh tidak menyenangkan, aku benar-benar risih.

Setiap hari aku melayani anggota tim basket tapi aku ditugaskan untuk fokus pada kelima pemain regular. Selesai praktik aku bergegas membersihkan bola dan membantu anak-anak lain membawa cucian untuk di laundry. Sekolah kami cukup elit, kegiatan klubnya juga bukan hanya sekedar kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah, tapi prestasinya luar biasa.

Semua fasilitasnya juga memadai. Lapangan basket kini sudah sangat sepi, semua anggota sudah pulang satu persatu. Kini hanya aku yang masih membersihkan gudang, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan kewajiban. Aku juga selalu membersihkan loker yang ada di ruang ganti agar tetap bersih dan tidak acak-acakan. Saat memasuki ruang ganti, pintu loker sang kapten terbuka. Tidak biasanya, karena setiap hari pintu itu selalu tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekat atau melihat isinya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku mendekat ke loker yang ada dipojokan itu. Dan sesuatu yang tak kuduga ada di loker itu. Niat menutup pintunya malah berujung menggeledah.

"Eh, ini? Bukannya ini manga yang ku buat? Kuroko no Badominton? Dan yang ini, anime yang paling ku sukai… Fullmetal Acem Manis…" batinku. Aku terlalu asyik mengacak-acak loker milik Akashi dan tak sadar seseorang menyentuh pundak ku dengan aura mengerikan. Aku buru-buru mengembalikan semuanya. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Ternyata Akashi Seijuro kapten basket di SMA Teko elit yang tampan, keren, dan pandai seorang otaku sama sepertiku.

* * *

oke gak tau dapet ide darimana cerita gaje absurd, ooc maks dan bener" gak karuan ini XD  
oh iya disini nama-nama animenya bakal saya parodiin dan gak pake judul aslinya huehe /?

maaf saya selalu bingung kalau mau mulai cerita harus gimana openingnya dan kayaknya alurnya berjalan cepet banget yah ;A;

tapi tapi saya akan lebih baik lagi, terima kasih :)  
review yah untuk remedial di chapter selanjutnya :3

have fun :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" kataku membeku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, wajah Akashi kelihatan sangat mengerikan. Saat itu aku pikir akan mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak santai. Aku tidak bisa menjawab ataupun mencari alasan yang tepat, aku hanya terdiam.

"Karena kau sudah mengetahuinya aku akan membunuhmu." Aaaaaaah… Aku akan benar-benar mati. Ayah, ibu, nenek, semuanya, aku minta maaf karena menjadi anak yang tidak berguna. Terima kasih telah membesarkan anak seperti diriku ini. Aku memejamkan mata karena takut, tapi ternyata.

"Baiklah aku dengar mereka semua memanggil mu 'otaku shoujo' apa itu benar?"

"Ha?" aku membuka mata dan dia duduk dengan santai.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Tidak ada, yah memang sebenarnya aku ini senang dengan hal-hal berbau anime, tapi orang-orang menyebutku otaku hanya karena penampilanku seperti otaku. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, ternyata ada otaku yang keren." Saat aku mengucapkan kata terakhir, Akashi kembali dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Maaf!" ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Dengar yah, kalau kau tidak ingin mati jangan bocorkan rahasia ini pada siapa pun. Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk merahasiakannya." Katanya.

"Sehina itukah menjadi seorang otaku sehingga harus disembunyikan?" Jawabku. Yah siapa yang mau bangga dengan sebutan seperti itu, maniak dengan benda-benda tidak berguna, mencintai bahkan menggilai karakter yang tidak dapat disentuh, jatuh cinta dengan lelaki atau gadis-gadis di dunia yang berbeda, dan selalu merujuk ke hal-hal yang negatif.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya alasan tersendiri, karena ayahku sangat keras. Aku sudah berkali-kali berkata jujur padanya tapi dia juga berkali-kali membuang barang-barang keramat milikku." Katanya dengan nada layu. Sepertinya dia memang otaku akut.

"Itu sebabnya kau menaruh semua barang-barangmu disini? Tapi loker ini tidak akan muat dengan barang yang sudah banyak seperti ini. Bahkan pintu lokernya sampai tidak mau menutup." Balasku.

"Aku bingung harus menaruhnya dimana lagi, tidak ada tempat untuk anak-anak ku kembali."

"Mau berbagi tempat denganku? Dikamarku masih ada sedikit ruang kosong." Kami berbicara lebih santai, bahkan kata-kata yang mungkin orang tidak mengerti kami berdua saling mengerti.

Malam itu Akashi pergi berkunjung untuk membawa 'anak-anaknya' ke rumah baru sementara, dijalan kami banyak berbicara tentang manga, anime, game, dan komputer. Sesampainya dirumah, kedua orang tuaku sangat terkejut begitu juga nenek. Mungkin karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumah. Dia masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mulai terkagum-kagum.

"Hebaaaaaat! Koleksi milikmu lebih banyak dari punyaku. Oooh apa ini? Ini figure Mahou Shoujo Mad Dog Magika. Dulu aku mempunyai semua figurenya tapi karena ayah ku yang bodoh membuangnya, istri dan hidupku menghilaaaang." Ucapnya. Aku sedikit heran, melihat dirinya terasa melihat ke arah cermin. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan otaku-otaku lain, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat yang seperti diriku.

Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan chatting di situs dolans. Website chatting terkenal dari anime dorororo! yang bebas tanpa ada aturan apapun. Aku juga selalu mencari info-info dan tidak pernah ketinggalan berita seputar anime.

Aku membantu Akashi menata figure dan semua koleksinya di lemari yang memang sengaja ku sediakan untuk berjaga-jaga akibat operasi tidak bisa berhenti belanja atau tidak tahan untuk membeli dvd blu ray dan action figure baru secara berlebihan. Tapi kali ini aku membaginya dengan orang lain.

"Tetsuna…." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" jawabku singkat.

"Kau? …..Fujoshi?" mendengar kata-katanya aku langsung beralih ke belakang. Dia terlihat shock tak berkata-kata dan sangat lemas. Semua fanart bahkan doujin yang berbau tentang homoseksual berada ditangannya. Aku merebutnya dengan cepat. Mati sudah, tidak apa orang-orang menyebutku dengan otaku tapi jangan fujoshi. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam lesu.

Keesokan harinya kepalaku terasa sangat berat, aku bahkan tak benar-benar menata rambut sehingga semuanya berantakan. Kacamata, baju, rambut, semuanya ku hiraukan. Aku hanya berpikir kalau hari ini pagi ini rumor tentang Kuroko Tetsuna seorang otaku fujoshi mesum tersebar diseluruh sekolah. Pasalnya setelah mengetahui aku seorang fujoshi Akashi meninggalkan rumah tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun dan itu membuatku takut.

Sesampainya dikelas aku berjalan lemas, aku sudah mengumpulkan semua kekuatan untuk memberanikan diri menyapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi…" kataku lirih. Mereka menjawab dengan tatapan dingin. Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, aku berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat duduk dan menjatuhkan kepala dengan keras ke meja.

"Aku ingin mati.." batinku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk kepalaku. Aku tidak mau bangkit, tapi tepukannya semakin kencang. Apa ini yang namanya bullying?

"Sakit!" bentakku.

"Eh maaf Nacchan. Kau terlihat acak-acakan lebih dari yang seperti biasanya, apa ada masalah?" ucap Momoi Satsuki, manager tim basket sama sepertiku dan sekaligus teman sekelas.

"Momoi-chan? Maaf aku membentak mu." Balasku yang membenarkan posisi duduk.

"Aku yang keterlaluan, jadi ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Tanyanya.

"Apa kau belum mendengar berita tentangku?" kataku berbisik.

"Berita apa? Apa kau berbuat sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi. Mendengar pertanyaannya, itu berarti semuanya baik-baik saja, dan rumor tentang fujoshi itu aman terkendali. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti baru saja terlepas dari beban yang sangat berat.

"Ah aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Kataku.

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas, di dalam toilet aku bergegas merapikan rambutku. Rambutku panjang tapi mudah diatur, walau tidak begitu memperhatikan tentang penampilan aku selalu menjaga rambutku. Aku menguncir satu rambutku, dan seperti biasa poni panjangku ini kubiarkan terurai menutupi mata. Semakin lama semakin panjang, tapi aku tidak suka kalau harus mencukurnya lagipula aku tidak kesulitan melihat.

Saat kembali ke kelas aku berpapasan dengan Akashi di koridor. Kami kelihatan canggung, dan saling buang muka. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima yang bersama dengan Akashi. Sekilas aku dapat mendengar kata-kata mereka.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Akashi datar. Walau wajahnya sangat datar dan kesannya dingin tapi kalau menyangkut anime dia jadi heboh. Tapi melihat reaksi orang-orang disekitarnya memang sulit dipercaya kalau dia itu otaku.

Akhirnya dimulai juga kegiatan klub basket, rasanya hari ini aku lebih malas dari biasanya. Aku juga sangat takut dan waspada dengan Akashi. Setiap dia memanggil, aku selalu menjaga jarak.

"Kurokocchi… Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Apa Akashi melakukan suatu hal padamu? Kenapa kau menjaga jarak dengannya?" Tanya Kise.

"Eh benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak menjaga jarak dengannya." Jawabku singkat. Siapa yang tidak menghindar darinya? Setelah aku memperlihatkan kamarku yang penuh dengan action figure, anime, manga, dan lagi setelah dia melihat harta karun ku yang berharga. Pedang sakti para lelaki yang ku cintai. Semuanya telah dilihatnya dan sekarang bagaimana bisa aku berbicara santai dengannya seakan-akan tidak ada terjadi apa-apaaaaa. Ingin rasanya ku katakan semua itu tapi mustahil.

"Tetsuna. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ini yang paling tidak ku inginkan. Karena takut semuanya makin curiga akhirnya aku ikut bersama dengan Akashi. Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata.

"Soal yang semalam…" Ah dia memulainya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu tentang dirimu pada siapapun. Kau juga harus bisa menjaga rahasiaku dengan baik. Mengerti?" Aku memandangnya, ternyata dia bukan hanya lelaki tampan sombong yang pintar bermain basket tetapi dia benar seorang otaku! Karena bisa memahami diriku.

"Baik!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepulang sekolah mau mampir ke toko buku? Hari ini volume kelima Tokyo Gaul keluar." Katanya.

"Benarkah? Aku ikut. Oh iya apa kau suka maid café?" tanyaku.

"Aku suka tapi wanita."

"Tentu saja, wanita dan pria ada. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

Sepertinya mempunyai teman yang menekuni hobi sama itu menyenangkan. Aku berharap bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Akashi.

* * *

chapter 3 tentang kencan mereka di toko buku dan maid cafe huehe... gaje kan? iya dong kalau gak gaje bukan sei namanya *pose*

terima kasih buat yang mau baca :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sore itu aku dan Akashi berencana mengunjungi maid café dan toko buku. Seperti biasa, aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ada di klub terlebih dulu. Setelah Momoi dan seluruh anak perempuan yang membantu pulang barulah aku menemui Akashi. Kami menunggu hingga keadaan benar-benar aman, atau semua murid sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ketika keadaan aman terkendali kami mulai berjalan menuju ke toko buku.

"Kau tahu anime Akatsuki no Yolo yang sedang booming? Aku membaca manganya dan sedikit terkejut saat tahu di episode 24 sudah tamat. Aku menantikan season 2 nya." Kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga, tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti itu. Belum lagi Tokyo Gaul, saat Hideyoyo mati apa yang kau pikirkan?" balas Akashi.

"Yoyo tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengan Kenken. Saat Kenken membawa Yoyo dengan gaya seperti putri membuatku menangis. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membuat gambar-gambar itu hngggg…." Ucapku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah aku salah."

"Ya?"

"Tidak, ngomong-ngomong apa kau suka membuat doujin? Orang tuamu tahu kalau kau fujoshi?" Tanya Akashi. Aku sedikit menunduk.

"Sebenarnya orang tuaku selalu mendukung kemauan anak-anaknya, mereka selalu merestui apapun yang aku inginkan. Hanya saja ayah sedikit terkejut ketika tahu aku seorang fujoshi. Hahaha." Ucapku sambil tertawa. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanyaku yang ikut berhenti. Tiba-tiba dia membuka poniku yang menutupi wajah dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ponimu benar-benar hampir menutupi wajah, matamu juga tidak kelihatan. Kenapa tidak dipotong saja?"

"Tidak tidak tidak.. Aku senang dengan poniku ini. Aku takut kalau memotong poniku sesuatu akan berubah. Akashi-kun, bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Oh maaf.. Berubah? Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu… Ah kita sudah sampai."

Tak terasa perbincangan tadi membuat kami sudah berada didepan toko. Kami memasuki toko yang ramai pengunjung itu, buku-buku yang ada disana hanyalah manga dan majalah anime. Aku mengambil keranjang belanjaan.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Kata Akashi menawarkan diri.

"Eh tapi belanjaan ku akan sangat banyak." Balasku.

"Tidak masalah, kalau kurang kita bisa ambil lagi." Akhirnya aku mengalah. Benar saja, tak kurang-kurang aku langsung mengambil 10 manga shounen ai. Sedangkan Akashi terlihat dibagian manga action dan sport. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin dia suka dengan manga genre seperti itu dibanding dengan harem atau manga yang dipenuhi gadis loli. Setelah mendapatkan yang kuinginkan aku membawanya ke Akashi dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

"Kau tahu Kuroko no Badominton? Namanya sama sepertimu. Aku juga senang dengan genrenya, gambarnya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bukan hanya itu, kisahnya seperti nyata." Ucap Akashi. Aku mengambil manga itu untuk kulihat.

"Tak kusangka covernya sedikit buruk disini, colouringnya sudah bagus tapi bagian ini aku salah menggambarnya." Kataku berbicara sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu kau salah menggambarnya?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Aku kreatornya." Jawabku singkat sambil mengembalikan komik itu. Akashi tak bergerak, dia bahkan tak berkata apa-apa. Aku meninggalkannya untuk melihat ke rak buku lain.

"Ha? Kreator? Apa kau yakin?" Kini aku bisa mendengar suara Akashi, dia mengejarku dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh memang lah, kau pikir siapa nama yang ada dijudul itu."

"Apa itu pengalaman mu?"

"Bukan, seseorang yang dekat denganku yang mengalaminya. Ah iya Akashi, apa kau mengikuti manga Tokyo Gaul:rempong itu sekuel dari manga Tokyo Gaul."

"Tidak. Aku masih belum memilikinya karena terakhir kali aku ingin membeli stoknya sudah tidak ada."

"Mau meminjam punyaku?" Kami terus-terusan mengobrol. Kami saling berbagi kesukaan, dia memberi tahu seleranya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ternyata aku salah mengira Akashi. Dia sangat menyukai manga ataupun anime dengan genre mahou shoujo, dia juga suka wanita 2D yang tsundere tapi dia bilang lebih suka dengan yang kuudere. Dia senang dengan wanita rambut panjang yang moe, tidak peduli itu pettan atau oppai asal moe dia suka. Aku tidak berpikir yang seperti itu menjijikan, karena natural dan normal-normal saja untuk lelaki seperti dia. Aku juga menyukai wanita 2D yang moe ngoehe.

Setelah cukup puas berbelanja kami akhirnya pergi ke Maid Café yang telah kuberitahukan tadi sore pada Akashi. Saat kami masuk, maid laki-laki dan perempuan menyambut kami dengan ramah. Suasana animenya benar-benar hidup, sampai menunya juga diambil dari nama karakter anime. Aku memesan beberapa makanan dari karakter yang kusuka. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, aku mengeluarkan handphone bersamaan dengan Akashi. Aku memotret semua butler sedangkan Akashi maid. Ketika melihat butler satu berdekatan satu sama lain aku tak pernah bisa berhenti menekan tombol yang ada di kamera dihandphone. Aku sangat bahagia bisa datang kesini setelah sekian lama.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang fujoshi." Ucap Akashi sedikit geli.

"Uhm…" kataku dengan acuh. Aku tidak keberatan jika Akashi tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau sering kemari?" Tanya Akashi yang masih bermain dengan kameranya.

"Yup, dan tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dimana aku bisa mendapatkan ide dan menenangkan diri. Kau beruntung karena tahu 1 dari 10 tempat rahasia Tetsuna." Kataku sambil bermain handphone. Sesaat kami terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sampai makanan datang.

"Selamat makan…" kataku sambil menyendok beberapa cake.

"Tetsuna, apa kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta?" Kini dia membuka topik pembicaraan yang sukses membuat diriku tersedak.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Aku balik bertanya sambil mengambil minuman.

"Kemarin aku membaca manga mu, yah walaupun cukup membuat perut mual tapi entah kenapa aku jadi terbawa." Kata Akashi tersenyum lembut.

"Bugh…" aku memuntahkan minuman yang sedang ku minum.

"Kau ini…" tambahnya, senyumnya hilang dan terganti oleh rasa kesal.

"Terbawa? Apa kau terbawa ke dunia homoseksual. Akhirnya manga ku mengubah seseorang." Kataku bersemangat.

"Sudah pasti bukan! Tunggu jadi itu benar-benar manga? Kenapa aku baru pertama kali melihat judulnya?"

"Karena aku hanya mengunggahnya ke situs pribadi saja. Dan selembaran kemarin itu hadiah untuk teman karena dia bilang menyukainya. Jadi kuberikan."

"Begitu. Apa kau selalu menggunakan nama penamu?"

"Iya."

"Berarti kau adalah mangaka favoritku. Dan aku adalah penggemar terberatmu." Mendengar kata-kata Akashi ditambah dengan senyumnya yang tulus dan jujur membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa ini yang namanya jumpa fans? Aku merasa sangat gugup dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Es krimnya enak kan?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"Rasa manisnya sama dengan para maid yang ada disini." Kata Akashi memandangi maid yang berlalu lalang. Yah tidak heran, lelaki.

Pandanganku pun beralih kesalah satu butler berkacamata. Dia terlihat dingin dan acuh. Entah kenapa melihat dirinya membuatku tertarik, aku terus memandanginya. Saat dia balik memandangiku aku mengalihkan pandangan. Hmm cocok untuk karakter tsundere. Tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka buku catatan kecil dan menggambar konsep butler itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Menggambar." Jawabku singkat. Akashi tidak menjawab dan mulai bermain dengan handphone nya lagi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan pembicaraan Akashi tadi.

"Akashi-kun, maksud kata-katamu tentang cinta tadi itu apa? Apa kau tidak menyukai istri dan anak-anakmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja suka, hanya terkadang aku merasa apakah itu yang namanya cinta?" balas Akashi.

"Akashi-kun… Tega sekali kau meragukan cintamu untuk istri dan anak-anakmu."

"Bukan! Tentu saja aku mencintai segenap hatiku untuk Mayuriiiin! Ma Waifu" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Aku pikir aku pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya dengan lelaki asli tentunya, dan itu menyakitkan. Kau beruntung belum merasakannya." Kataku dengan sedikit lesu, masa lalu yang kelam tiba-tiba teringat kembali.

"Ternyata kau masih normal. Tapi ku pikir kau yang beruntung, karena bisa merasakan cinta." Lagi-lagi kata-katanya membuat hatiku tak menentu, tapi kali ini lebih membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih. Aku yakin Akashi-kun akan menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?"

Kini kata-katanya lebih mengejutkan dan tidak masuk akal. Akashi Seijuro mengajak seorang fujoshi yang bahkan gambarannya bisa membuat perutnya mual bepacaran. Apa dia bercanda? Aku tak bisa fokus dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Tapi kalau dia jadi pacarku aku bisa membuatnya sebagai model. Dan kelihatannya menarik. Kenapa tidak dicoba?

* * *

Sumpah bingung banget gimana biar moment nya kena QAQ  
Gak ada reperensi sama sekali huehe maaf kalau chapter ini gak begitu 'ngena' XD

Terima kasih buat yang mau ngikutin dan sudah review, saya masih bingung sebenarnya wuakakakak /nyet  
Tapi tetep gak bakal berhenti buat lebih baik lagi, jadi terima kasih sekaliiiiiiiii 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Pacaran? Denganku? Pffftt kau sudah gila ya Akashi-kun? Tapi kalau memang kau mau aku tidak keberatan, kau bisa jadi model yang bagus." Kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Ugh kalau untuk model terdengar mengerikan." Balas Akashi lemas.

"Maka dari itu hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Aku hanya akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang mau menerima fujoshi otaku tidak berguna seperti ini. Dia juga harus menerima pembagian cintaku."

"Tapi itu tidak masalah, kau boleh membuatku menjadi modelmu sesuka hati."

"Ha? Kau yakin?" Tanyaku sambil membulatkan mata. Kata-katanya sulit dipercaya.

"Ya. Jadi sepakat?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan. Aku memberikan tanganku. Kami berdua bersalaman.

"Mohon bantuannya seme-kun." Aku tersenyum lembut, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku. Dan tak dipercaya bibir kami saling bertemu. Aku masih belum bisa memutar otak dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku masih terdiam. Ku pikir dengan mendiamkannya dia akan melepaskan dengan sendirinya, tapi ternyata lebih dalam.

"Buaaaaaaaah apa yang kau lakukan dasar otaku mesum… Ciuman pertama yang seharusnya milik Matoko, Unyui, dan Elis. Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhh masa depanku menghilaaang…" kataku berteriak sambil melepaskan ciuman maut itu. Mata semua orang tertuju pada kami. Rasanya sangat memalukan.

"Bukankah sepasang kekasih harusnya melakukan sesuatu yang seperti itu?" Akashi tersenyum licik. Jadi dia punya maksud tersendiri hah. Jadi dia menginginkan aku menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk memuaskan napsu bejadnya. Aaaahhhh Tetsuna kau bodoh. Aku masih tak bisa percaya, ternyata Akashi seperti itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam." Kata Akashi yang menyeretku keluar dari maid café itu dalam keadaan galau nan risau.

"Jadi ini alasanmu memacari seorang fujoshi?" kataku sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

"Hahahaha bagaimana? Seorang otaku sepertiku bisa meluluhkan hati seorang fujoshi. Aku bukan hanya penakluk galge 2D tapi 3D Huahahaha." Ucapnya bangga. Apa dia gila? Batinku. Yah tapi kalau tujuan dia seperti itu aku akan ikut. Biar ku tunjukkan kehebatan seorang otaku penakluk 100 pria di otome game.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Aura mu mengerikan." Kata Akashi. Maafkan aku Matoko, dan semuanya. Bibir suciku sudah bukan yang pertama untukmu.

Akashi mengantarkanku sampai ke depan rumah. Saat diperjalanan tadi kami dengan cepat melupakan kejadian menjijikan itu dan berbicara seperti biasa. Yah aku tidak menganggap sesuatu yang 'romantis' karena Akashi memang tidak punya tujuan seperti itu.

Sesampainya dirumah aku bergegas berendam untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah selesai berendam aku mengeringkan rambutku. Ternyata memang sudah sangat panjang. Sudah melebihi pinggang. Aku bermain sedikit dengan rambutku, poni yang biasa ku biarkan acak-acakan kini ku sampingkan ke kiri. Rambut yang biasa ku ikat kini ku biarkan terurai. Dan aku juga melepas kacamata yang besar.

"Wooooaaaaahhhhh…." Teriak ku kagum. Dari luar pintu terdengar ibu yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

"Nacchan? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" kata Ibu.

"Tidak bu, anakmu hanya terkagum akan kecantikannya. Tapi kalau aku melihat tanpa kacamata, malah lebih buruk." Balasku.

"Ha? Kau memang cantik kalau menyingkirkan kacamata mu itu."

"Ohohoho kalau aku menyingkirkannya aku tidak bisa melihat bu."

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan kontak lensa saja."

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN!" Kini teriakan seorang lelaki yang sangat keras terdengar dengan lantangnya. Tak salah lagi itu ayah.

"Sudah dengar kan bu?" kataku.

"Ayahmu itu memang terlalu berlebihan. Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan punya pacar." Ucap ibu.

"Aku sudah punya pacar kok." Balasku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Ibu yang tengah memilih pakaian kotor di depan kamar mandi tercengang. Aku hanya terheran dan melewatinya pergi. Aku duduk disamping nenek yang tengah asyik menunggu menyantap makan malamnya.

"Nenek sudah menunggu lama ya? Maafkan aku, aku terlalu asyik jalan-jalan." Kataku. Nenek hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ibu tidak makan? Biar aku yang memilih pakaiannya dan mencucinya nanti." Tambahku lagi.

"Ayah? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kenapa kau memandangku terus-terusan?" Aku merasa heran dengan ayah, dia memandangku terus-terusan dengan secangkir teh ditangannya.

"Aaahhh sudah kita bahasnya nanti saja ya yah.. Sekarang makan dulu haha.." ucap ibu yang kelihatan sangat terkejut dan tidak nyaman itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

Setelah menyantap makan malam aku membantu ibu mencuci piring. Ayah masih berada di tempat duduknya, sedangkan nenek sudah pindah untuk menonton acara tv kesukaannya.

"Nacchan, maksud perkataan kau sudah punya pacar itu apa?" Tanya ibu.

"Aku sudah punya pacar sungguhan, walau sebenarnya yang kucintai hanya kekasih ku di dunia yang berbeda." Balasku.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?" Tanya ibu lagi, dia terlihat sedikit canggung dan tidak enak untuk bertanya. Ibu sering kali melihat ke ayah, aku yang mulai curiga melihat ke arah ayah juga.

"Akashi-kun, lelaki yang kemarin ku bawa ke rumah." Jawabku datar.

"Brak!" ayah beranjak dari kursinya, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Ibu?" panggilku.

"Iya?" jawabnya.

"Apa ayah marah?" tanyaku kembali. Ibu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Dia hanya khawatir, serahkan saja semua pada ibu." Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku dan pergi menyusul ayah ke kamar.

Selesai mencuci piring aku memilih pakaian kotor untuk dicuci setelahnya pergi ke kamar untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah. Di dalam kamar niat mengerjakan tugas sekolah berujung pada gambar sesat. Tapi tentu saja tugas sudah ku selesaikan. Aku menggambar hingga menghabiskan kertas dan tinta yang cukup banyak. Setelah puas menggambar, aku membaca beberapa manga yang kubeli hingga tengah malam. Masih belum puas akhirnya aku menonton anime lama yang belum ku tonton, hingga pukul 3 pagi. Setelah kantuk benar-benar merasuk akhirnya aku menyerah dan pergi ke tempat tidur.

"Nacchan bangun. Sudah pagi. Jangan bilang kau begadang lagi… Ayo bangun." Samara-samar aku mendengar suara ibu.

"Baiklah ibu akan membuka korden." Saat sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar dengan cepat aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menutupnya kembali.

"Matahari itu musuh ibu, musuuuuuh bukan sahabat." Kataku dengan nada tak santai.

"Musuh musuh matamu. Cepat mandi." Ucap ibu yang keluar kamar terlebih dahulu diikuti olehku. Selesai berdandan aku segera menyantap sarapan. Hari ini aku tampil berbeda karena mengubah gaya rambutku agar wajahku lebih kelihatan.

"Nacchan hari ini biar ayah yang antar." Ucapan ayah barusan membuatku tersedak hebat.

"Ha? Tapi kantor ayah berlawanan. Jangan bercanda yah, nanti ayah bisa telat." Balasku.

"Tidak. Ayah sudah bilang pada atasan kalau ayah akan mengantarkan putri kesayangannya dulu ke sekolah."

"Yah… Jangan menakutiku."

Di dalam mobil aku hanya membolak-balik buku pelajaran, sampai akhirnya ayah mengajakku berbicara.

"Kakakmu. Dia akan pulang." Aku mendongak.

"Serius? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan ruangannya." Jawabku bersemangat.

"Laki-laki yang waktu itu kau bawa ke rumah.. Siapa namanya?" kini arah pembicaraan ayah mengarah ke Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuro. Tahu tidak yah, dia mempunyai hobi yang sama denganku."

"Ayah sudah tahu." Jawabnya datar. Dia terlihat lesu setelah mendengar kata-kataku. Apa sebenarnya ayah punya dendam dengan Akashi? Atau jangan-jangan ayah menyukai Akashi-kun?

"Ayah.. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Akashi?!" kataku. Tiba-tiba ayah menghentikan mobilnya mendadak hingga aku terdorong ke depan.

"Ayah! Hampir saja.. Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi putrimu lagi?" tambahku dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf nak, ayah hanya terkejut dengan kata-katamu." Balas ayah yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jadi memang benar ayah menyukai Akashi-kun? Jangan khawatir ayah, kami berpacaran hanya karena alasan masing-masing. Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada ibu, kalau sebatas suka saja sih." Lagi-lagi ayah rem mendadak.

"AYAH!" bentakku.

Sesampainya disekolah aku sedikit sempoyongan karena ayah yang berkali-kali mempermainkan mobilnya. Apa dia sangat takut kalau aku mengatakan rahasianya pada ibu ya? Tenang yah, aku akan mengancam Akashi kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa lepas kendali.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, dan ada yang berbeda. Semua orang melihat ke arahku. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Perasaan hanya tatanan rambutku saja yang berubah. Tapi kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu, mengerikan.

Di dalam kelas ketika aku duduk, sebagian anak perempuan langsung mengerumuniku.

"Nacchan! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah seorang wanita yang sebut saja namanya K.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutmu tertata dengan rapi, apa benar kau Tetsuna?"

"Dia memang benar Tetsuna dengan kacamatanya." tambah seorang wanita berinisial A.

"Oi oi oi sudah sudah jangan ganggu dia….. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" kini giliran Momoi yang menghakimi. Mereka semua tidak berhenti berbicara. Apakah secantik itu diriku ahaha pantas semua lelaki digame tergila-gila padaku huehe. Aku mulai membayangkan para lelaki yang ada digame ketika mereka menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Tunggu…" Momoi melepas kacamataku. Aku hanya terdiam, mataku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, bayangannya buram. Tak berapa lama dia memasangnya kembali. Lalu melepasnya lagi. Memasang-melepas-memasang-melepas.

"Bisa kau hentikan Momoi-chan? Kepalaku pusing kalian jadi sangat banyak." Kataku mengeluh.

"Tetsuna kau sangat cantik tanpa kacamata. Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan wajahmu yang cantik iniiiiii?" ucap mereka semua heboh. Aahh aku sudah tau aku cantik, tapi wajahku ini hanya untuk kekasih 2D ku saja. Sejujurnya aku mengubah gaya rambutku seperti ini karena musim panas. Dengan gaya rambut yang biasa aku tidak akan dapat melawan musuh (baca: matahari).

Pelajaran telah usai, di klub basket tidak biasanya Kise dan yang lainnya mendekatiku.

"Kurokocchi hari ini kau berbeda, rambutmu terlihat sangat cantik." Kata Kise.

"Ya. Dia kini terlihat lebih rapi." Tambah Midorima. Ooh begitu, jadi Midorima menyukai tatanan rambut rapi. Hmm tsundere uke, mengerti.

"Kini kau sudah 10/10 untuk menjadi istriku Tetsu." Haaa? Istrimu? Jangan mimpi, jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuk Matoko, dan suami 2D ku yang lain. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu semua dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencatat data-data yang diperlukan.

"Kurochin aku hauuus~" ucap seorang lelaki bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Postur tubuhnya tinggi tapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

"Baik akan ku ambilkan pokuri untukmu." Aku berlari mengambil minuman dan handuk untuk Murasakibara. Setelah memberikan padanya dia terus memandangiku.

"Are Kurochin ternyata kau punya mata." Kata-katanya menyakitkan, tapi memang benar sih nyatanya aku tidak pernah menunjukkan dengan jelas wajahku pada siapapun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm.. Kau kelihatan cantik, pipimu juga sedikit besar seperti bakpao aku jadi lapar." Ucapnya dengan nada malas, kalau nafsu makannya tidak dipenuhi semangatnya untuk berlatih turun secara drastis.

Setelah kegiatan klub bubar aku mulai membersihkan lapangan, kali ini klub berakhir lebih malam dari biasanya. Aku bahkan tidak membicarakan anime dengan Akashi hari ini. Dia kelihatan lebih sibuk dengan klubnya, kapten yang baik. Aku membersihkan setiap sudut lapangan, saat sedang asyik bersih-bersih orang yang baru dipikirkan muncul.

"Kau memang benar-benar manager yang hebat." Katanya.

"Oh sudah pasti. Yosh tinggal memindahkan ini dan selesai.." ucapku sambil menggiring tumpukan bola basket ke gudang.

"Yang lainnya sudah pulang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sudah, mereka sangat membantu." Balasku.

"Membantu tapi kau yang jadi pembantu."

"Enak saja! Aku melakukannya karena suka." Ya, suka. Suka bersih-bersih maksudku. Masalah kamar itu pengecualian. Kalau kamar ku bersih malah akan jadi masalah besar. Selesai memasukkan tumpukan bola basket ke gudang, aku segera mengunci pintunya. Dan memutuskan untuk bernafas sejenak di bench dimana Akashi sedang duduk.

"Tetsuna, hari ini kau berubah." Katanya.

"Oh kau menyadarinya, aku tidak tahan dengan musim panas jadi aku memodelnya seperti ini. Bagaimana apa cocok?" balasku sambil tersenyum pamer.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka twintail! Kau tau, kekuatan mereka itu sangat besar. Apalagi seorang tsundere, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin memilikinya sepenuhnya. Lain kali cobalah twintail."

"Kutolak."

"Ha? Kenapa? Apa kau butuh baju maid juga? Baiklah biar ku sewakan."

"Kutolak."

"Ha? Lagi? Apa yang salah?"

"Otakmu."

"Kau….." Kami berdua terdiam setelah perdebatan tidak penting itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Minggu depan akan ada seiyuu event, dan aku punya 2 tiket yang akan ku berikan pada Akashi kalau dia memang suka dengan acara seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun apa kau suka dengan seiyuu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kau bisa menyebut dirimu otaku tanpa mencintai orang yang menimbulkan suara rangsangan yang mengagumkan?"

"Ya benar! Mereka yang tidak mencintai seiyuu bukan manusia."

"Tepat! Semua karakter loli hanyalah loli tanpa seiyuu, namun bila seiyuu yang mengisi suaranya tepat maka loli itu akan menjadi 'justice'."

"Pasti. Seorang seiyuu yang bisa membuat suara smexy milik Matoko, Unyui, dan Elis itu adalah suara dari surga. Hidup Seiyuu!"

"Hidup!" kami berdua berteriak bersama-sama sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

"Pfffttt…. Wahahahahaha…." Tiba-tiba Akashi tertawa lepas. Aku yang terkejut tidak menyangka dan merasa heran. Namun ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Syukurlah…" kataku sambil memandangi lelaki yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk melihatmu tertawa, setiap hari aku perhatikan wajahmu sangat menakutkan dan selalu memperlihatkan kesan 'jangan dekat-dekat' tapi ternyata kau bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini. Syukurlah aku salah mengiramu haha." Ucapku dengan tawa kecil.

"Tetsuna…" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi itu pada siapapun kecuali aku. Kau mengerti?" tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kutolak. Jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuk pangeran 2D bukan untukmu. Kau mengerti?" aku tertawa lagi. Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, aku melihat pipinya memerah. Aneh, bagaimana bisa ayah menyukai orang sepertinya? Jangan bilang kalau dia berpacaran denganku untuk mendekati ayah?

* * *

SUMPAH GAJE BANGEEEET WAKAKAKAKA TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG KEEP READING... AI LAV YUUUU 3  
Oh iya niatnya di chapter selanjutnya itu 'kakak' Tetsuna bakal keluar dan 'kencan' diacara seiyuu huehe

Terus note buat husbennya Tetsuna itu Makoto, Usui, sama Sebastian wakakak ngawur banget namanya /lek

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan EYD yang berantakan -/\\-

Terima Kasih


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah iya aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Apa kau mau pergi ke Mahajaran Event? Aku dapat tiketnya untuk 2 orang." Ajakku.

"Mahajaran? Itu event dari anime Mahi kan? Apakah ada Tomato-chan seiyuu dari Morgan? Kalau ada aku ikut! Sudah lama aku ingin melihat secara langsung malaikat itu." Jawab Akashi bersemangat.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Minggu jam 12 siang di stasiun xxxx aku ambil event siang sampai sore. Tidak masalah kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Oh iya teman-teman ku yang lain juga akan ada di event itu. Jadi setelah event selesai, mau bergabung dengan kami?" kini giliran Akashi yang mengajakku. Teman-teman Akashi? Seorang otaku juga kah? Atau sama seperti klub basket. Aku masih tidak menyangka ternyata dia bisa berteman dengan banyak orang. Disekolah juga dia sangat dengan semua anggota klub.  
"Kau punya teman yang banyak yah. Kenalkan padaku." Kataku sedikit menggoda.

Setelah puas berbincang-bincang kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saat sudah berada di rumah aku teringat dengan perasaan Akashi pada ayah, padahal tadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk menanyakannya. Tapi sudahlah besok saja saat bertemu disekolah, batinku. Selesai menyantap makan malam, berendam, dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah aku langsung pergi ke sebelah kamar. Disebelah kamarku ada kamar lagi yang ditempati oleh kakak sebelum pergi dari rumah. Ibu masih sering membersihkannya, ruangannya juga tertata rapi, hanya ada lemari pakaian, tempat tidur, dan meja belajar. Besok kakak akan pulang, sepertinya dia akan tinggal cukup lama dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Karena dengan kehadirannya aku bisa menggantikan cinta yang tumbuh diantara ayah dan Akashi. Tetsuna, kau cerdas!

Cukup dengan delusi laknat itu, aku segera mengganti sprei dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel dipermukaan lemari dan meja belajar. Ibu memang sering membersihkannya, 2 minggu sekali. Ini adalah kamar kakak, tapi ini menjadi tempat keramat bagiku. Aku menaruh semua doujin dan koleksi shounen ai ku diruangan kakak. Mungkin alasan utama kakak pergi dari rumah adalah ini. Ketika kau membuka lemari baju, yang kau temui bukanlah baju melainkan kertas dengan gambar dan warna yang bisa membuat orang normal tidak berselera makan. Supaya kakak betah tinggal dikamarnya aku berniat memindahkannya. Aku pergi membawa sekardus penuh doujin dan manga shounen ai ke kamar. Kebetulan masih ada ruangan dikolong kasur. Jadi aku putuskan menaruh semuanya disana, jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak, hanya 5 buah kardus penuh. Selesai beberes aku bergegas tidur.

Tak kusangka hari telah berganti, musuh paling mematikan telah menampakkan dirinya.

"Tetsuna cepat bangun." Aku mendengar suara yang tidak jelas, langkah kakinya, dan suara korden yang terbuka sukses membuatku beranjak. Aku sedikit membuka mataku dan duduk diatas kasur dengan malas.

"Tidak lagi ibu. Sudah cukup hanya sekali, aku sudah bangun. Matahari kan musuhku, ibu seharusnya sudah tahu." Kataku yang kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku sangat mengantuk, mungkin karena kelelahan dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Musuh? Musuh jidatmu, jangan berlebihan cepat bangun." Ahh ini suara kakak, kakak sudah pulang. Dia ada di dalam kamarku, saat ini….

"Hah? KAKAK?!" aku terbelalak dan beranjak langsung dari tempat tidur.

"Ya, ini aku. Tidak ingin pelukan selamat datang?" sesosok lelaki yang duduk disebelahku itu tersenyum. Kuroko Tetsuya, dia kembaranku namun dia keluar lebih dulu. Melihat sosoknya itu dengan cepat aku memeluknya.

"Apa kau bawa oleh-oleh?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Turunlah, mandi dan sarapan terlebih dulu baru kuberi 'sesuatu' yang spesial untukmu."

"Baik!" aku menuruti perkataan kakak ku. Aku bergegas mandi dan sarapan. Saking asyiknya menyantap sarapan bersama aku lupa dengan sesuatu yang special dari kakak.

Belum lagi ayah yang mengantarku ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah aku melihat Akashi yang juga baru turun dari mobilnya tepat berada persis dibelakangku.

"Ayah. Apa tidak masalah kalau harus terus-terusan mengantarku? Aku akan benar-benar akan menjaga rahasiamu, tidak usah khawatir." Kataku menutup pintu mobil.

"Tetsuna." Aku melihat Akashi berhenti disebelahku dan mengajakku masuk kedalam bersama.

"Nacchan tunggu." Tiba-tiba saja ayah membuka kaca mobil. Dia memandangi Akashi dari atas sampai bawah. Oho ini yang namanya kerinduan? Jangan-jangan mereka selalu bertemu diam-diam.

"Ada apa yah?" ucapku yang mendekat kearah ayah.

"Kau lupa mencium ayah." Eh? Mungkinkah ayah ingin membuat Akashi cemburu? Hmm baiklah. Aku mendekat kearah ayah dan mencium pipinya, dia juga mencium keningku. Kini tatapannya sangat sangar dan tajam kearah Akashi. Dia kelihatan sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memiliki anakku." Kata ayah dengan wajah sangarnya. Eeehhh apa maksudnya ini, mungkinkah maksud ayah itu "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku memilikimu." Ooooohhh begitu, ayah cemburu pada kakak, hmmm mengerti. Eh sejak kapan Akashi mengenal kakak, dia bahkan tidak tahu aku punya kakak. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku lebih senang jika Akashi jadian dengan kakak.

"Coba saja. 'Ayah' mohon bimbingannya." Balas Akashi, dia bahkan memanggil ayah dengan sebutan ayah. Aku merasa badanku tertarik oleh sesuatu, dan benar saja Akashi melingkarkan tangannya kepinggangku dan menarik tubuhku. Tubuh kami jadi berdekatan, ayah yang melihat kejadian itu kelihatan sangat geram dan hampir saja turun dari mobil jikalau bel sekolah tidak berbunyi.

Setelah masuk kedalam sekolah aku melepaskan tangan Akashi, keadaan sangat sepi mungkin seluruh siswa sudah berada dikelas.

"Akashi dengar ya, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu untuk berpacaran denganku. Kalau kau menyukai ayahku maka jangan membuatnya marah seperti itu, dia bisa saja salah paham. Apa kau mau kehilangannya? Aku tahu kalau kalian salah tapi setidaknya jangan saling menyakiti perasaan masing-masing." Kataku dengan terang-terangan. Wajah Akashi mendadak berubah.

"Ha? Suka?" ucapnya terlihat kebingungan dan kaget.

"Iya!"

"Wahahaha bagaimana kau tahu? Kau jenius Tetsuna, gara-gara dirimu aku jadi menyukai ayahmu. Tapi, tentu saja aku lebih memilih anaknya." Lagi-lagi tubuh kami saling berdekatan. Senyumnya kini seperti menggoda, jadi dia lebih memilih kakak daripada ayah? Hmmm itu sudah pasti, ayah kan sudah berumah tangga. Tapi Akashi belum pernah bertemu kakak, atau jangan-jangan ayah sudah menceritakannya?

Setelah kejadian itu ayah semakin sering mengantarku setiap hari. Aku belum memberi tahu Akashi kalau aku mempunyai kembaran atau lebih tepatnya kakak laki-laki. Hari berlalu dengan cepat, hari minggu yang dijanjikan pun datang. Aku bergegas mandi dan membantu ibu membuat sarapan, kakak turun dari tangga dan mengusap rambutku ketika sedang membuat telur mata sapi.

"Selamat pagi Nacchan." Katanya, rambutnya ketika bangun tidur tak kalah dengan super saiyang milik Guko. Dia duduk dikursinya dan siap untuk menyantap sarapan. Setelah semua siap kami makan pagi bersama. Sudah seminggu kakak berada dirumah, rumah jadi terasa lebih ramai dan hangat.

Selesai sarapan aku membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, dan menjemur pakaian. Sisanya menonton anime hingga pukul 11 siang. Aku bergegas berganti pakaian, aku hanya mengenakan short dress hitam motif bunga tanpa lengan ditambah kaos putih lengan pendek bergambar kucing dengan celana legging selutut. Model rambut hari ini kucepol dengan poni belah kiri agar tidak terlalu panas. Tas ransel yang cukup besar untuk menampung merchandise dan botol minuman serta sepatu kets hitam telah siap. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi berdua dengan Akashi tanpa seragam sekolah. Setelah bersiap aku menuju ke depan pintu.

"Kencan?" tiba-tiba kakak datang menghampiriku.

"Iya semacam itu." Kataku.

"Lelaki mana yang mau kencan denganmu selain kakak?"

"Tentu saja banyak, aku punya banyak lelaki untuk ku kencani kak."

"Kalau begitu kakak ikut."

"Eh tapi kakak tidak punya tiket kan?" ucapku sebelum membuka pintu.

"Memang mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Anime event. Lain kali aku akan mengajak kakak." Jawabku. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dalam rumah, tapi ayah dan kakak menarik kedua tanganku.

"Kami ikut!" katanya kompak. Astaga mereka sebegitu inginnya berkencan dengan Akashi. Tunggu, kalau kubiarkan mereka ikut, suasana akan memanas. Belum lagi Akashi akan bertemu temannya setelah event, kalau ayah dan kakak tahu aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka.

"Tidak boleh!" jawabku membentak. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka bertemu dalam satu tempat.

"Tidak pokoknya tidak. Lain kali aku akan mengajak kalian ke event yang lebih bagus. Dan ayah, sejak kapan kau mau ikut ke acara-acara seperti ini? Kalau mau aku akan bawakan kalian oleh-oleh, kalian harus menontonnya sampai habis." Aku menutup pintu dan pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu ekspresi ayah dan kakak berubah drastis, nyawa mereka seperti terbang.

Aku naik kereta ke jurusan stasiun xxxx dan setelah sampai jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Aku melihat Akashi dengan pakaian yang sedikit errr mahal, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti otaku. Aku mendekatinya dan mengajaknya untuk langsung pergi ke tempat yang diselenggarakan.

"Kau terlihat biasa." Katanya memulai percakapan.

"Kau luar biasa. Apa-apaan dengan pakaian tuan muda itu? Tunggu, kenapa tidak dijadikan model. Akashi berdiri disana." Aku menyuruh Akashi berdiri disebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Dengan sigap aku mengambil kamera dan memotretnya.

"Untuk apa foto itu? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengguna-guna diriku. Sebegitunya kau mencintaiku."

"Yup, aku akan mengguna-guna tubuhmu ini huehe."

"Mengerikan."

Akhirnya kami sampai, benar saja orang yang datang sangat banyak, antriannya bahkan sangat panjang untuk orang-orang yang tidak mendapatkan tiket jauh-jauh hari. Untung aku mendapatkan tiket kelas vip.  
"Darimana kau dapet tiket ini?" Tanya Akashi.  
"Itu karena temanku adalah anak dari orang yang mendanai semua ini. Sebelum masuk mau melihat beberapa merchandise?" aku menarik tangan Akashi untuk berhenti dibeberapa booth. Kami membeli kaos, gelas, gelang, pulpen, buku, boneka, pin, stiker, foto, tempat minum dll. Setelah puas berbelanja kami masuk kedalam gedung dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi apa kau melihat temanmu?" tanyaku.  
"Tidak, bagaimana aku bisa melihat mereka dengan situasi seramai ini?" balasnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Hari ini penampilannya sangat berbeda, dia terlihat rapi. Tidak heran sepanjang jalan menuju kemari semua orang melihat dan terkagum-kagum.  
"Hei lihat lelaki itu sangat tampan bukan? Tapi sepertinya dia sudah memiliki kekasih."  
"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin lelaki setampan dirinya berpacaran dengan wanita seperti otaku itu." Ya begitulah yang mereka katakan sepanjang jalan. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, hanya rasanya aku ingin menghampiri mereka dan berkata bahwa lelaki yang mereka lihat itu juga seorang otaku! Tapi mustahil.

Acaranya dimulai tiba-tiba lampu menjadi gelap dan seiyuu idolaku yang menjadi pembawa acaranya. Aku berteriak dengan penuh semangat, begitu juga dengan penonton yang di dominasi perempuan ini. Saat memperkenalkan seiyuu lainnya giliran Akashi yang berteriak kegirangan. Kami berteriak bersama dengan penonton yang lain, rasa bahagia ini tidak tergantikan.  
"Hatchi…." Aku tak sadar bahwa pendingin ruangan sudah benar-benar membuat kedua kakiku membeku.  
"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Akashi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.  
"Tidak, semangat ku sedang terbakar jadi pendingin ruangan ini bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, tapi kemudian aku bersin kembali, apa daya sepanas apa semangat yang kupunya tetap saja aku tidak kuat dengan dingin. Masih menikmati acara itu dengan tawa tiba-tiba saja Akashi melepas jasnya dan diberikannya padaku.  
"Eh? Akashi-kun?" kataku heran.  
"Pakai saja, aku tidak begitu dingin." Dengan senang hati aku memakainya. Rasanya sangat hangat, bau detergen dan parfum yang baru pertama kali ini aku menciumnya, inikah aroma dari Akashi Seijurou? Kenapa begitu menghangatkan dan nyaman.

Kami kembali terbawa suasana disana hingga acara berakhir. Saat hendak keluar gedung sangat banyak orang berdesakan dan sulit untuk berjalan. Aku kehilangan Akashi, dari belakang banyak sekali orang yang mendorongku. Tak sengaja kaki ku tersandung, dan terjatuh. Eh? Tidak jatuh?  
"Sudah tahu tubuhmu kecil masih saja berlari kesana kemari sesuka hati. Pegang tanganku." Tiba-tiba saja Akashi menopang tubuhku.  
"Akashi-kun?" Dia membetulkan posisi berdiriku, tapi entah kenapa kaki ku rasanya sakit dan tak kuat untuk berdiri.  
"Ternyata benar, terkilir. Mungkin aku harus menunda pertemuan dengan mereka."  
"Jangan! Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kalau perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapku dengan senyuman. Tapi wajah Akashi tak terlihat senang sama sekali, wajahnya sangat serius, dia kelihatan kesal.  
"Baiklah. Naik." Akashi membungkukkan badannya. Dia ingin aku naik kemana?  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak tahan."  
"Anoo dipunggung? Sungguh? Aku ini berat loh." Godaku dengan tawa kecil.  
"Cepat." Tapi tetap saja wajah serius Akashi tidak dapat disingkirkan. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan bersandar di punggung pria itu. Kupikir punggungnya kecil, tapi setelah melihatnya lebih dekat ini adalah punggung laki-laki. Sama seperti punggung ayah yang selalu menggendongku sewaktu kecil.

Akashi berdiri, aku sedikit takut dan khawatir kalau Akashi tidak kuat. Aku juga sangat khawatir akan berat badanku, ini pertama kalinya aku mengkhawatirkan hal sepele seperti ini. Tanganku gemetar, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, aku juga bisa merasakan detakan jantung Akashi.  
"Kalau tidak berpegangan dengan benar kau akan jatuh." Kata-katanya itu seperti menghipnotis. Semula tanganku berada tepat dipunggungnya, namun ketika dia berkata seperti itu dengan sendirinya tanganku melingkar ke lehernya, dengan rileks aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke punggungnya. Aku bisa mencium dengan jelas seperti apa aroma tubuh Akashi, rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke pundaknya dan melihat wajahnya sekilas, wajahnya memerah.  
"Apa aku berat? Baiklah kalau tidak kuat turunkan." Ucapku sedikit tidak enak.  
"Tidak, kau sangat ringan." Jawabnya, wajahnya masih memerah.  
"Hei kau berpikiran kotor yah? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kataku dengan mencolek pipinya.  
"Aku hanya berpikir berapa ukuranmu." Oh ini yang dinamakan sexual harassment.  
"C cups…"  
"Serius?! Kukira A."  
"Jahat."  
"Kelihatannya kau sangat datar, tapi setelah merasakannya langsung kini aku percaya." Aku memukul kepalanya, entah kenapa membicarakan itu membuatku sedikit malu padahal biasanya aku sangat blak-blakan.

Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah kedai ramen, Akashi mendekat kemeja dengan 4 orang lelaki yang kelihatan biasa. Dia menurunkan aku dan membantuku untuk duduk dengan sangat hati-hati, sebelum duduk aku memberi mereka salam terlebih dahulu.

"Wuhuuu Sei-chan apa itu kekasihmu?" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang cukup panjang.

"Diam Reo, kita bertemu disini bukan untuk membahas itu. Tetsuna kenalkan, dia Reo Mibuchi, Hayama Kotarou, Eikichi Nebuya, dan Chihiro Mayuzumi." Aku terbelalak terkejut ketika Akashi mengenalkanku dengan pria bernama Chihiro itu, kalau tidak salah dia adalah butler berkacamata yang waktu itu aku gambar. Aku menatapnya untuk memastikan kebenaran, apa Akashi tidak menyadarinya, dia juga menatapku. Aku sedikit malu dan salah tingkah, tidak mengira bahwa dia adalah teman Akashi yang akan dikenalkannya padaku. Mereka memberiku salam dengan hangat, hanya Chihiro-san yang menjawab dengan dingin.

Akashi bilang mereka pergi untuk menonton acara yang sama dengan kami, tapi kenapa tidak terlihat seperti itu. Selagi mereka membahas sesuatu yang tidak kupahami aku mengeluarkan light novel yang kubeli kemarin sore.

"Apa kau suka Light Novel?" tiba-tiba Chihiro-san mengajakku berbicara, entah kenapa aku sangat senang.

"Iya. Apa Chihiro-san menyukainya juga?" kataku dengan mata terkagum-kagum. Dia mengangguk dan kami berbicara panjang lebar tentang light novel sampai melupakan yang lain.

"Tetsuna." Aku bahkan menghiraukan Akashi dan terbawa suasana dengan Chihiro-san yang ternyata mudah diajak berbicara. Belum selesai berbicara dengan Chihiro-san dan entah apa yang terjadi Akashi menarik pundakku dan kejadian seperti saat di maid café terulang lagi.

"Menjawablah ketika orang lain memanggilmu." Eh? Tadi? Dia menarikku lalu… Ciuman lagi? Nyawaku seperti terangkat, bibir yang sudah kujaga sebaik mungkin dia merampasnya lagi. Dia tiba-tiba saja keluar dan menarik tanganku, aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengucapkan salam kepada mereka dan menyusul Akashi keluar.

Jalanku sedikit sulit dan lambat dengan kondisi kaki seperti sekarang namun dengan usaha yang tidak sia-sia aku berhasil meraih tangannya. Saat dia menoleh aku sangat terkejut, wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan dia terlihat sangat marah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun?" kataku, dia tidak menjawab dan melepaskan tanganku dengan cukup keras. Karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Sakit!" keluhku, aku duduk terdiam sambil memegangi kakiku yang terkilir itu. Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mendekat kearahku.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku! Aku tidak rela kalau harus kuberikan bibirku ini padamu! Dasar otaku mesum! Cabul! Hentai!" entah karena apa ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Ketika tersadar aku langsung menutup mulutku. Akashi terlihat sangat kesal, dia duduk persis didepanku.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengembalikannya?" katanya. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya!" Aku menjauhkan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat.

"Baiklah." Tangannya kini berada tepat dibelakang kepalaku, aku sangat takut kalau dia tiba-tiba membenturkan jidatku ini, atau mungkin jangan-jangan dia seorang yandere, aku tidak bisa berpikir positif. Dalam pikiranku semua anime genre thriller muncul, tubuhku gemetar dan aku memejamkan mata ketakutan.

"Mmh…" Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka lebar, dia melakukannya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…. Kenapaaaaaaaaaaa?!

* * *

ngoahahaha ini gaje banget, maaf kalau kakak Tetsuna itu bukan Chihiro wakakakak saya malah mikir Chihiro jadi rival cinta /ha  
mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal dilanjut habis UN berhubung sebentar lagi saya UN doain yah ;A;)9 /siapalu

Mahajaran itu eventnya magi maharajan 3  
maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, terima kasih buat yang masih setia baca *pose* /dibunuh

Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih banyak muah muah muah :* /nak


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah kejadian yang super menyedihkan itu aku tidak bisa tidur ataupun makan, rasanya lebih menjijikan daripada bermain galge genre ntr.

Keesokan harinya aku merasa sangat malas untuk bertemu lelaki hidung belang itu, kini modusnya sudah kelewatan, biar kubalas dia.

"Nacchan? Apa kau kena flu? Semalam kau terlihat lemas, shock, dan tak karuan. Apa kau sakit?" ucap ibu yang menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kemarin hanya ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan." Kataku.

"Kejadian apa?!" kini giliran ayah dan kakak bicara kompak.

"Akashi menciumku lagi." Aku sangat terkejut ketika kakak dan ayah berdiri bersamaan.

"LAGI? Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh bibir suci anakku/adikku." Ucap ayah dan kakak kompak. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sedangkan nenek hanya tersenyum melihat kami.

"Ah sudah jam 7. Aku berangkat ibu, kakak, nenek." Aku mengecup kedua pipi ibu dan nenek ku kemudian bergegas mengenakan sepatu.

"Ayah yang antar."

"Aku juga ikut yah." Ha? Ayah mengantar itu sudah biasa, tapi kakak?

Di dalam mobil suasananya seperti ada singa yang kelaparan. Aku merasa sedang berada dalam zona berbahaya dan waspada. Ah iya aku juga harus waspada, aku mengeluarkan masker dan memakainya. Kali ini aku menggunakan masker agar Akashi tidak macam-macam lagi, untunglah hawa keberadaanku tipis.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan masker?" Tanya ayah penasaran.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawabku datar, raut wajah ayah sedikit lega, dasar aneh.

Saat turun dari mobil lagi-lagi Akashi berada tepat dibelakang kami. Ayah dengan cepat menarik bajuku hingga menempel pada pintu mobil.

"Tetsuya, itu orangnya." Kata ayah.

"A-ayah.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas.." ucapku.

"Dia tampan, sepertinya dia orang kaya yah." Tambah kakak dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-a-ayah ba-bajuku.. Geh…" aku berusaha melepaskan tangan ayah tapi tidak bisa. Lebih mengesalkan lagi, Akashi disana berdiri bersandar di gerbang sekolah melihat kami dengan nikmatnya.

"Jangan memandang! Kami bukan tonton-." Belum selesai bicara lagi-lagi leherku tercekik. Aku dibunuh ayah sendiri.

"Ayah kau sudah membunuh putrid kesayanganmu!" ucap kakak masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, akhirnya ayah melepaskan bajuku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya aku hidup kembali. Akashi mendekat kearah kami dan memberi salam kepada ayah dan kakak dengan senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi ayah, dan anda mirip sekali dengan Tetsuna. Apakah anda kakaknya? Selamat pagi kakak pagi yang indah bukan? Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Akashi menyeretku pergi, namun dengan cepat aku berhenti dan mendekat kearah mereka lagi.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan ayah, kakak." Aku mengecup pipi mereka, aku sedikit heran dengan ekspresi wajah kakak yang sangat terkejut itu. Dia seperti pernah melihat Akashi sebelumnya, jangan-jangan mereka memang saling kenal dan benar-benar jadian?

Aku berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh di belakang Akashi, seperti biasa sepanjang jalan banyak anak perempuan yang memandanginya. Apa bagusnya orang ini? Aku menyelaraskan langkah dengannya. Menurutku dia cuma lelaki otaku yang mesum dengan wajah tampan, batinku sambil memandangi wajah Akashi.

"Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?" kata Akashi.

"Tidak." Balasku singkat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Baru melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas sudah dikerumuni orang, baik masalah pr ataupun penampilanku ini. Sudah ada beberapa anak perempuan yang mengambil kursi orang lain dan mendekat ke mejaku.

"Detektif?" ucap perempuan dengan rambut blonde, Karen.

"Sherlock Holmes?" tambah Momoi.

"Aaahhh stalker!" kini mereka kompak.

"Bukan, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja." Balasku.

"Kau tahu Tetsuna, dengan rambutmu yang cepol itu dan kacamata kudamu ditambah masker kau bukan terlihat seperti orang sakit melainkan stalker." Ucap Aoi.

"Ini bukan kacamata kuda Aoi, tidak usah pedulikan." Kataku.

"Baik anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." Kini guru kami masuk dan siap mengajar.

Setelah belajar selama 4 jam akhirnya waktu istirahat datang. Aku menyantap bekalku dan setelahnya pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan hanya komik saja yang menarik perhatianku tapi buku-buku lain juga membuatku tenang dan senang.

Saat sedang memilih buku aku mendengar suara seorang wanita di rak buku depan.

"Senpai! Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" katanya. Ini perpustakaan bukan? Kenapa menyatakannya disini. Aku masih memilih buku dan menghiraukan mereka tapi kemudian terdengar suara lelaki.

"Maaf." Jawabnya singkat. Ha? Maaf? Hanya itu? Kau gila yah?  
Aku menyingkirkan beberapa buku dan melihat wanita itu sedang menangis. Sepertinya dia ditolak, tapi hanya dengan maaf saja? Itu jahat bukan? Harusnya dia mengatakan alasannya lebih jelas.

"Hei tidak baik membuat wanita menangis." Sialaaaan kenapa terlontar begitu saja, aaahhh siaaal aku akan dapat masalah.

"Eh?" ucap wanita yang masih menangis disana, dia mengusap air matanya dan pergi. Aku juga harus pergi. Saat melangkahkan kaki, lelaki yang menolak wanita tadi memanggilku.

"Tetsuna?" Aku menoleh, dia mengetahui namaku.

"Chihiro-san?" kataku terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan dia ada disekolah ini? Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Kau terkejut? Tunggu kenapa kau gunakan masker di musim panas seperti ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Eh y-ya seperti itulah. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu kalau Chihiro-san satu sekolah denganku." Balasku tidak enak.

"Aku juga ikut klub basket, kau tidak tahu?"

"Basket? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa Reo-san dan yang lainnya juga?"

"Iya. Yaaah itu karena kami sudah kelas 3 dan pensiun, kami juga sedang fokus untuk ujian. Lagipula Akashi sedang melakukan siasat untuk memonopoli semuanya."

"Hmm benar juga, lagipula aku tidak begitu hafal dengan anggota kelas 2 dan 3."

"Kau juga manager khusus untuk kelima pemain reguler Akashi saja kan? Lagipula lapangan yang kita gunakan berbeda. Tapi terkadang aku sering melihatmu bertanggung jawab dengan pemain lain. Kau manager yang tangguh."

"Terima kasih. Chihiro-san ah maksudku, senpai sering datang ke klub?" tanyaku. Kami terus-terusan bercakap ria tapi tidak ada yang menegur kami, mungkin kami dianggap hantu?

"Kenapa senpai membuat gadis tadi menangis?" aku mulai menuju ke topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat kubilang maaf dia malah menangis. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau senpai populer." Kataku, tapi dia malah tertawa. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya tertawa, sebelumnya saat di café aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

"Aku tidak populer, kehadiranku justru dianggap seperti hantu karena hawa keberadaanku yang sangat tipis. Tapi waktu itu aku membantunya mencari kunci sepeda miliknya dan yah malah jadinya seperti ini…" ucapnya datar.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang ada orang yang mengakui keberadaanmu?"

"Ya benar, tapi bagaimana kalau kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Balasku datar, kami terdiam sejenak.

"Ah senpai bekerja di café itu sudah berapa lama?" tanyaku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Sekitar 2 tahun, waktu itu aku dan temanku datang untuk menikmati suasana disana. Tapi managernya justru menawari kami pekerjaan. Yah gajinya juga lumayan, aku masih tidak menyangka kau menyadarinya."

"Kau memang sangat berbeda, tapi aku bisa langsung mengenalimu dari tatapanmu itu! Tapi aku lebih suka melihat senpai menggunakan kacamata. Kau jadi terlihat seperti ikemen."

"Jadi aku tak ikemen kalau seperti ini?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Pffftt kau ini jujur sekali dengan wajah datarmu itu." Hei wajahku ini bukan papan, batinku.

Tak terasa bel tanda masuk pelajaran telah berbunyi, kami berdua kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku tidak jadi meminjam buku tapi mendapat informasi lebih untuk percobaan ilmiah (baca: homo).

Akhirnya usai sudah pelajaran hari ini, aku bergegas pergi ke ruang klub. Seperti biasa aku menjalani semua aktivitas yang melelahkan. Seperti induk ayam yang harus memberi makan anak-anaknya.

"Kurokocchi kau terlihat seperti stalker? Apa kau ingin membuntutiku-ssu?" Kise Ryouta salah satu dari kelima hama yang harus dimusnahkan.

"Tetsu apa kau terserang flu?" kata Aomine, aku hanya terdiam.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang terserang flu di musim panas nanodayo." Tambah Midorima, hei aku lebih pintar darimu, batinku.

Tiba-tiba kami semua dikejutkan karena melihat salah seorang pemain cadangan yang sedang membawa bola cadangan untuk para pemain terpeleset dengan cukup keras.

"Hei Murasakibara sudah kubilang jangan makan snack disini." Katanya dengan kesal. Yah ini sudah kesekian kalinya seseorang terpeleset karena hal sepele.  
"Sudah berapa kali kubilang dan kau masih saja melakukannya nanodayo." Tambah Midorima.

"Aku tidak bisa berlatih kalau tidak makan." Balasnya. Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera membersihkannya." Kataku membungkuk lalu pergi untuk mengambil sapu.

"Bersyukurlah kalian diberi manager seperti Tetsuna!" ucap lelaki itu kesal dan pergi begitu saja.

Ketika sedang membersihkan snack yang berjatuhan milik Murasakibara, tiba-tiba dia mendekatiku kemudian berjongkok tepat di depanku. Wajahnya memelas seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

"Kurochin apa kau marah?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng. Alasan mengapa aku merasa sedikit betah menjadi manager mereka, karena aku seperti berada menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak.

"Tidak. Ini…" aku memberikan permen rasa vanilla. Dia menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau tidak bisa latihan kalau tidak makan cemilan kan? Bisakah kau menggantinya dengan permen ini? Aku punya banyak, jadi mintalah sebanyak yang kau mau. Walau mungkin tidak memuaskan tapi itu lebih baik daripada terus-terusan dimarahi Midorima bukan?" kataku.

"Kurochin… Apa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin." Balasku dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Aaahh maskermu sangat mengganggu." Katanya, dia menyelipkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya.

"Tetsuna." Datang! Orang yang tidak ingin aku temui. Aku menoleh dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Berikan aku catatannya." Katanya sembari mendekat kearahku, dan dengan reflek aku menjauh darinya. Dia melihatku dengan heran dan mendekat lagi, tapi aku terus menjauh dan begitu seterusnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Berikan catatannya." Dengan cepat aku melemparnya tepat dibawah sepatunya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal dan geram seperti singa yang haus darah.

"Teeetsuuunaaaaa…" katanya dengan wajah sangarnya, kali ini aku tidak takut ataupun mengalah lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Tambahnya lagi dengan wajah datar, dia mengambil catatan itu dan berlalu pergi.

Eh? Dia tidak macam-macam? Tetsuna kau berhasil! Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"Hei lihat aura yang terpancar dari wajah Tetsu."

"Berkilauan." Wahaaaaa waktunya pembalasan dendam.

Selesai melakukan semua kegiatan klub aku bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk menggarap projek pembalasan dendam. Saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah aku melihat Akashi dengan perempuan lain. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, ah sekarang aku ingat dia sekretaris osis sma kami yang sangat populer itu. Hooo apa Akashi mencari target baru? Wahaha tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka.

"Ne Akashi-kun apa minggu depan kau ada acara? Mau nonton denganku?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sekilas aku bisa mendengar obrolan mereka yah tapi siapa yang peduli.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung menuju ke kamar, berganti pakaian, dan menyiapkan alat-alat untuk menggambar. Entah kenapa dengan menggambar lebih membuat hatiku merasa tenang walau terkadang tegang. Jika deadline sudah semakin dekat aku harus membuat repot ibu yang membantu, sebelumnya aku bingung harus mencari asisten dimana dan siapa tapi kemudian ibu mengajukan diri dan lama-lama sudah semakin terbiasa. Yah aku hanya berharap kalau ibu juga bisa terjangkit virus fujoshi huehe.

Waktunya makan malam tiba aku berhenti sejenak dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanya ayah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balasku datar. Malam ini kami makan dengan tenang, ayah dan kakak tidak meributkan hal tentang gaijin bernama Akashi itu.

Setelah makan malam aku melanjutkan menggambar lagi. Tiba-tiba kakak masuk dan duduk di kasurku.

"Nacchan." Panggilnya.

"Hm." Kataku merespon panggilannya.

"Orang yang bernama Akashi itu apa kau mengenalnya? Ah maksudku sebelum di sma." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kakak bicarakan, perhatianku masih tidak beralih sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kakak berpikir aku mengenalnya?" kini aku balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya terkejut kalau kau sudah benar-benar punya pacar." Balas kakak.

"Cuma pura-pura." Aku masih tidak berkutik dari gambaranku.

"Kak… Jangan-jangan kakak sudah mengenalnya sebelum aku." Tanyaku.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Kini aku berputar membelalakkan mata kearah kakak.

"Jadi, kakak benar-benar jadian dengan Akashi?" kataku dengan nada semangat.

"Dia mulai…." Balasnya. Aku bercerita panjang lebar dengan kakak tentang Akashi, sampai berbicara sendiri.

"Jadi… Kau benar-benar tidak ingat yah? Atau memang sengaja kau lupakan?" aku terdiam heran melihat ekspresi kakak yang tiba-tiba sedih.

"Ada apa kak?" kini aku mendekatinya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa ya sudah. Ah iya kakak mau tidak jadi modelku tentu saja bersama Akashi."

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kakak tega menolak permintaan dari sang adik tercinta?" ucapku dengan wajah memelas. Kakak hanya memandangiku tajam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku juga terus menunjukkan ekspresi memelas tidak mau kalah. Kami terus-terusan begitu hingga akhirnya kakak mengalah. Dia menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Katanya. Mendengar jawaban itu membuatku sangat bersemangat, aku sangat senang sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Ya, semalaman aku hanya menggambar manga sampai pagi hari. Kali ini ibu atau kakak tidak perlu membangunkan ku karena aku yang bangun pertama. Aku bergegas mandi dan membuatkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Saat ibu dan ayah bangun mereka terlihat kesal.

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu." Kataku.

"Sudah ayah bilang jangan terjaga semalaman, itu tidak baik untuk kulitmu." Ucap ayah yang menghirup kopinya. Ibu juga ikut-ikutan berceramah panjang lebar, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya sampai bosan.

Setelah selesai sarapan seperti biasa aku berangkat dengan ayah, kakak bilang tidak mau lagi mengantarku. Mungkin dia tidak mau sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kami sampai disekolah, kali ini Akashi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, ayah juga lebih tenang dari biasanya. Aku masih mengenakan masker anti kissu (?).

Lagi-lagi aku melihat Akashi berjalan berdua dengan wanita yang sama semalam, yah apa peduliku.

"Hei lihat Akashi-sama berjalan dengan Ayano-chan mereka terlihat sangat serasi bukan? Apa mereka pacaran? Yah kalau pacarnya Ayano aku tidak masalah." Sepanjang jalan banyak anak-anak yang membicarakannya. Dan entah sejak kapan aku juga tertarik untuk mengamati mereka. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka memang cocok berdua, Akashi tampan dan Ayano cantik, pasti akan lebih baik kalau mereka pacaran. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Ayano tau Akashi itu seorang otaku? Apakah dia akan membuangnya? Kalau dilihat lagi Ayano sepertinya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku memandangi mereka hingga tak sadar seorang lelaki yang sedang kubicarakan tepat berada di depanku.

"Stalker-chan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" katanya dengan senyum menggoda. Aku terkejut dan langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Geh setan." Batinku. Aku bergegas berbalik badan dan pergi tapi.

"Cemburu?" dia berbisik dengan lembut tepat di telingaku. Dengan reflek aku menjauh darinya, bulu kuduk ku bergidik, dia memang lelaki yang berbahaya. Bisikannya benar-benar bisikan setan. Aku merasa kedua pipiku merona, tapi tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Apa aku berlebihan ya?" dia mengulurkan tangannya tapi kutolak. Aku berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tsundere kah?" sekilas aku mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku hanya terdiam dan terus jalan tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Apa hak ku cemburu dengan wanita itu." Batinku.

Yah waktu memang terasa begitu cepat, baru saja masuk sudah istirahat (?). Selesai menyantap bekal aku pergi ke kantin untuk membeli jus dan roti.

Saat berada di kantin aku melihat Akashi mendekatiku dengan wajah yang sangar. Eh apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Tapi tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja. Aku terus berjalan mundur mejauh darinya tapi pandangan matanya tidak berubah. Dia terus menatap lurus kedua kelopak mataku. Akhirnya tak ada jalan lagi untuk lari, aku terpojokkan oleh tembok dan dipojokkan Akashi.

"Kabe-don!" batinku. Oooh jadi ini rasanya kabe-don, aku harus menggambarnya. Tunggu bukan itu masalahnya, sekarang Akashi sedang geram kami juga di kantin. Orang-orang tak lepas memandang kami dengan heran.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" balasnya.

"Ha?"

"Lihat ini." Tiba-tiba Akashi membuka handphonenya dan disana ada manga yang ku posting pagi ini di website pribadi. Baru beberapa jam mangaku sudah direspon oleh banyak orang dan banyak yang minta agar dilanjutkan dan diterbitkan, padahal tadinya aku berniat hanya menggambar one shot tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi senjata yang berguna.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu biarkan aku tahu lebih banyak tentang tubuhmu." Ucapku menggoda dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yaaah dia bermain dengan tubuhku kan? Jadi tanggung akibatnya.

* * *

wakakak chapter ini beneran bingung mau dibuat gimana lagi karena sebelumnya terus-terusan ngutek sama un :3  
terima kasih yang setia menunggu /gakadanyet  
btw maaf kalau ceritanya jadi gak nyambung /3

jangan lupa tinggalkan repyu /ngapain /kagaklubalesjuga /dibunuh

Ayano itu oc yah huehe soalnya bingung lagi siapa yang mau dijadiin rival /heh  
genre dan karakter bisa berubah sesuka hati author /dilempargranat  
sampai bertemu di chapter 7 *pose*


	7. Chapter 7

Saat klub basket berlangsung Akashi terlihat tidak bersemangat, aku masih tidak menyangka dia sampai seperti itu. Dan itu artinya pembalasan dendamku berhasil, Akashi pergi meninggalkan kami dan menyuruh kami untuk berlatih sendiri dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Kurochin tadi aku melihatmu melakukan kabe-don dengan Akashi. Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Anoo Murasakibara-kun bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" kataku.

"Eeh kenapa? Kau sangat kecil dan itu membuatku ingin memakanmu."

"Murasakibaracchi curang!" Tiba-tiba Kise datang dan menarik tanganku. Kini giliran Kise yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

"Tapi itu sangat mengejutkan. Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi tertarik denganmu." Tambah Midorima.

"Nah Tetsu kau lebih memilih aku atau Akashi?" kini giliran Aomine yang bersuara.

"Aku lebih memilih diriku sendiri. Karena yang bisa mencintaiku adalah aku." Ucapku datar.

"Oiii Tetsuuu jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu." Bentak Aomine salah tingkah. Kise hanya tertawa geli, karena tidak terima Aomine membalasnya dengan melempar bola basket.

"Baiklah lebih baik kalian cepat berlatih." Kataku. Mereka menurutinya dan mulai melakukan pemanasan.

Aku masuk smp yang sama dengan Momoi, dan Aomine. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah bertemu Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Kise di pertandingan basket tingkat smp, kami juga pernah melakukan tour bersama jadi kami sudah kenal cukup dekat, terkadang kami juga pergi bersama. Tapi kalau Akashi…. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya. Memang kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kalau memang benar lantas kapan dan dimana? Tapi Aomine dan yang lain sepertinya sangat mengenal sosok Akashi, mereka bahkan menghormatinya. Apa cuma aku yang tidak mengenal Akashi? Atau memang sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku melupakannya?

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Midorima mendekat dan duduk disebelahku.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Katanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Midorima-kun, apa kau mengenal Akashi sewaktu di smp dulu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya dengannya? Jangan-jangan itu kau? Dasar payah, dia kan pemain yang sangat berbakat, bukan hanya basket tapi juga semua mata pelajaran yang lainnya. Dia sangat mirip dengannya. Aku berkata begitu bukan berarti aku mengaguminya, aku juga masuk ke sekolah ini bukan karena ingin mengikutinya atau apapun itu nanodayo." Katanya, yah dasar tsundere itu semua terlihat jelas dari kata-katamu. Tunggu, dengannya? Siapa yang Midorima maksud? Batinku. Dari awal tim ini tidak akan ada jika Akashi tidak membentuknya. Padahal masih kelas 1 tapi pelatih kami sangat percaya pada Akashi, begitu juga dengan senpai yang lain. Walaupun mereka percaya pada Akashi tapi tetap saja dia di nomor duakan, karena tim utama memang sangat bagus. Tim basket sma kami memang sangat kuat, dalam tim dibagi menjadi 2 regu. Regu 2 baru terbentuk saat kami masuk ke sma ini, ya itu karena dibentuk oleh Akashi Seijuro.

Dia merekrut Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menjadi pemain reguler tim B.

"Midorima-kun." Belum selesai meneruskan kata-kata dia beranjak dari bench.

"Baiklah aku juga harus berlatih untuk pertandingan nanti." Kata Midorima mulai berlatih bersama anggota lainnya. Siapa orang yang mirip dengan Akashi?

Melihat mereka berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh membuatku bersemangat juga, aku mulai membuat program latihan yang baru untuk mereka.

"Ne kenapa kalian tidak bermain 2 lawan 2. Sepertinya itu akan lebih baik." Kataku berteriak.

"Aomine dan Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima. Bagaimana?" tambahku.

"Eehh tidak mau, aku tidak mau main dengan Midochin." Balas Murasakibara.

"Aku juga tidak mau main denganmu." Kata Midorima sinis.

"Kenapa aku yang harus dengan Aomine?" keluh Kise. Kini mereka saling berdebat satu sama lain. Ini seperti anak-anak yang tidak mau berbagi mainannya.

"Dengar! Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini terus? Kalian adalah tim reguler yang Akashi pilih, dan pertandingan bulan depan kalian yang akan jadi starter itu artinya kalian penentu apakah tim ini harus terus ada atau tidak. Pertandingan kalian pertama kali sangatlah mengecewakan hanya karena tidak bisa bekerja sama. Jadi tolong bekerja samalah sedikit." Kataku menyemangati.

"Tidak." Balas mereka kompak. Astaga ini lebih sulit daripada mengajari anak-anak.

"Baiklah yang menang akan kutraktir, entah itu makanan atau barang apapun yang kalian inginkan." Ucapku sambil menghela nafas, paling tidak kalau soal makanan ada satu orang yang berpengaruh.

"Aku ikut!" jawab Murasakibara bersemangat. Nah benarkan? Batinku.

"Yah apa boleh buat, ini juga untuk mengukur kemampuanku. Midorima, Murasakibara, majulah." Tambah Aomine ikut bersemangat. Akhirnya mereka mau untuk bekerja sama, aku melihat dan mencatat perkembangan setiap anggota. Kerjasama mereka bagus, apalagi Aomine dan Kise. Ugh aku harus membuat one shot untuk mereka.

"Yosh! Bagus Kise!" kata Aomine bersemangat sambil merangkul Kise. Oho, otp.

"Kita balas mereka Murasakibara." Ucap Midorima tak kalah semangat. Baru beberapa menit tapi mereka sudah menunjukkan banyak perubahan.

"Mereka memang hebat." Kataku.

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Geh sejak kapan kau disitu?" aku terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang tidak ingin kulihat wajahnya.

"Aku mengajukan pada pelatih untuk melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sma xxx dan mereka sedang memprosesnya. Bisa kau siapkan semuanya?" katanya sambil menyerahkan data-data yang aku perlukan.

"Baik." Jawabku datar. Kami hanya terdiam, aku juga lebih fokus pada setiap gerak gerik anggota yang sedang berlatih.

10 menit kemudian latihan telah selesai, mereka mendekat ke bench, sepertinya mereka benar-benar menikmatinya. Aku memberikan handuk dan minuman untuk keempatnya. Untunglah berakhir seri, kalau tidak uangku bisa habis dengan sia-sia, tapi yah karena mereka sudah berusaha keras kenapa tidak kuberikan saja sebagai hadiah.

"Sayang sekali seri. Kita tidak dapat makanan gratis." Keluh Aomine.

"Sangat disayangkan." Tambah Murasakibara kecewa.

"Kenapa kalian kecewa seperti itu. Aku tidak bilang kalau hasilnya seri tidak ada traktiran bukan?" kataku.

"Jadi?" ucap Aomine dan Kise kompak.

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?"

"Ayoooo!" jawab Kise dan Aomine bersemangat. Yah otp memang selalu sehati.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau ikut, tapi kalau kau memaksa mau bagaimana lagi nanodayo." Kata Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eeehh ramen? Aku ikuuut!" tiba-tiba Momoi datang dan langsung berlari kearahku.

"Satsuki kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Aomine.

"Eeehhh memangnya kenapa? Aku kan mau bertemu Nacchan." Kata Momoi.

"Akashi-kun tidak ikut?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku ada kursus. Pastikan kalian langsung pulang setelah makan ramen." Balasnya pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

"Dia pikir kita ini anak ayam?" ucap Aomine.

Kenapa Akashi selalu menolak ajakan kami yah kalau soal pergi bersama, batinku. Sepanjang jalan aku terus memikirkan Akashi. Apa karena anak orang kaya? Atau mungkin dia memang susah berkomunikasi? Padahal kalau memang benar seperti itu kenapa tidak bilang saja, kami pasti akan membantu.

"Tetsu apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Aomine terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, hari ini kau banyak melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan-ssu?" tambah Kise. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Malam itu kami berenam makan ramen sampai tidak bisa bergerak, makan bersama itu memang lebih baik daripada makan sendiri. Cukup menguras dompet, untunglah aku bukan pengangguran.

Setelah cukup puas menyantap ramen kami berpisah. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengirim pesan pada kakak kalau tidak ikut makan malam bersama, jadi sedikit lebih bebas. Sudah lama aku tidak makan es krim, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir ke toko swalayan sebentar dan membeli 2 es krim vanilla. Aku duduk di taman samping toko itu dan menikmati es krim. Saat sedang asyik menikmati es krim tiba-tiba saja pandanganku teralihkan dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Akashi. Dia berjalan sendirian.

Tadi dia bilang ada kursus, pembohong. Batinku, aku mendekatinya diam-diam.

"Jadi malam-malam begini mau kemana?" kataku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak. Akashi sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Pfffttt ekspresi yang bagus." Aku mengeluarkan handphone dan mengambil gambar Akashi. Dia memukul kepalaku cukup keras.

"Sakit." Keluhku. Aku keluar dari semak-semak dan memberikan satu buah es krim.

"Untukku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, kami duduk berdua ditaman itu.

"Kau tidak menggunakan maskermu lagi?" mendengar itu, dengan cepat aku mencari masker yang tadi kuletakkan ditas.

"Tenang, hari ini aku sudah cukup mendapatkan glukosa jadi tidak usah khawatir. Lagi pula es krim ini rasanya seperti…." Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang makin membuatku ketakutan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa membuatku jadi objek yang mengerikan seperti itu." Kini kata-kata Akashi merujuk pada manga yang kubuat.

"Kalau kau menganggap diriku hanya pasokan glukosa aku juga akan menganggapmu seperti itu. Tapi bukan hanya aku saja yang menikmatinya, semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasakan nikmatnya Akashi-kun." Kataku bersemangat.

"Ugh kau mengerikan." Malam itu aku dan Akashi berbincang tidak lepas dari masalah basket dan anime. Dia juga mengajakku pergi ke Comiced (?) bersama, ajang pencarian harta karun terbesar. Tapi kali ini aku menolaknya, karena untuk acara seperti itu aku yang akan menjadi harta karunnya dan menarik para bajak laut untuk mengambil hartaku. Jadi ini adalah ajang persaingan terbesar bagi mangaka.

"Akashi-kun. Aku mau tubuhmu. Mau tidak jadi model untuk mangaku yang kau baca tadi pagi?" tanyaku.

"Propose kah?" kini Akashi balik bertanya.

"Geh sebagai balasannya aku akan membelikanmu figure yang kau mau." Kataku.

"Benarkah?" jawab Akashi bersemangat.

"Iya." Balasku datar. Dia mengangguk setuju, kami berdua berjabat tangan.

"Tapi. Aku mau lebih dari itu." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Geh jangan lagi.

"Lebih? Apa itu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Pacaran denganku." Eh? Bukankah kita memang sudah berpacaran? Batinku.

"Tapi kita memang pacaran kan?"

"Kini pacaran yang sungguhan. Kau harus menuruti semua kataku."

"Tidak. Tidaaaak itu mustahil."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau dilecehkan lagi."

"Wahahaha kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Akashi melepaskanku dan pergi. Sepertinya aku baru saja membuang kesempatan emas. Tapi, menurut kata-kata yang ku kutip dari light novel pacaran itu hanya dilakukan dengan orang yang saling suka atau errr cinta. Aku tidak benci Akashi sih, tapi aku juga tidak mencintainya, lagi pula apa itu cinta? Pacaran hanyalah hal yang merepotkan dan membuang tenaga, pikirku. Tapi…. Cinta ya? Kata-kata itu sudah sangat asing bagiku. Perasaan yang paling aku benci.

Keesokan harinya aku semakin sering melihat Akashi berdua bersama Ayano. Bahkan di kegiatan klub Ayano juga ikut mengamati latihan kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya dia juga sangat ramah dengan anggota yang lainnya. Hari ini kami berlatih disatu ruangan baik tim reguler Akashi maupun reguler tetap.

"Apa yang dilakukan dengan Ayano di klub basket." Kata Aomine, kami berlima hanya memandanginya saja.

"Baiklah mulai latihannya." Ucap sang kapten memecah keheningan, Akashi masih berada disamping Ayano sambil mengamati para pemain. Aku mendekati pelatih untuk memberikan usulan.

"Pelatih maaf, bisakah aku meminta pertandingan antara reguler A dengan B?"

"Apa kau yakin kerja sama mereka sudah berkembang?" Tanya pelatih.

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah." Kata pelatih setuju

Kini aku berlari mendekati Akashi.

"Akashi-kun bisa kau masuk ke lapangan setelah ini?" ucapku.

"Baiklah." Balas Akashi datar. Ayano hanya tersenyum. Dia memang cantik, batinku.

"Jadi kau manager mereka ya?" tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku berbicara.

"Iya." Balasku singkat. Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengannya, suaranya sangat lembut.

"Tetsuna bisa kesini sebentar." Panggil Akashi.

"Baik. Maaf aku harus kesana." Kataku membungkuk dan pergi mendekat ke Akashi.

Kami berbicara panjang lebar tentang strategi dan lain-lain. Bagiku ini juga pertandingan untuk ku dan Momoi manager yang ada di tim A.

Akhirnya kini pertandingan dimulai. Dari sini aku juga bisa mengukur kemampuan mereka sudah sampai sejauh mana.

Aku tidak berkutik, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mataku terus tertuju pada kelima pemain yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu hasil akhir dimenangkan oleh tim B alias tim reguler yang Akashi bentuk. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu juga denganku. Aku memberikan handuk, dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Yosha! Ini semua berkat Tetsuna. Kita semua bisa maju ke pertandingan bulan depan!" teriak Aomine bersemangat.

"Sebaiknya aku menikah denganmu saja Kurokocchi." Tambah Kise. Kali ini aku hanya bise tersenyum senang.

"Tetsu?" tiba-tiba saja Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara datang memelukku. Gyaaaah apa ini, batinku sedikit apa boleh buat hanya sekali ini saja.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras nanodayo." Ucap Midorima mengusap rambutku cukup keras.

"Bukan aku yang berusaha keras, tapi kalian." Balasku tersenyum.

"Tetsuna berikan aku data yang tadi." Kata Akashi datar. Aku memberikannya.

"Eeeh aku juga ingin lihat kemampuanku-ssu." Keempat pemain datang mendekati Akashi dan melihat semua data yang telah kuamati.

"Hebaaat! Kau yang mencatat semua ini? Kau sudah bekerja keras-ssu!" puji Kise. "Seperti yang bisa diharapkan manager kita." Aomine memukul pundakku cukup keras hingga membuat kacamaku terjatuh. Aku meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari kacamataku, tanpa kacamata itu semua kelihatan buram.

"Tetsu lihat kemari." Kata Aomine, aku memalingkan wajahku padanya. Entah karena apa dia jadi salah tingkah. Kemudian keempat anggota lainnya tepat berada didepanku. Mereka seperti sedang memandangiku.

"Geh apa yang kalian lihat? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah diwajahku?" tanyaku. Mereka malah terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian mereka membawaku ke bench.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Hei cepat carikan kacamataku bodoh!" kataku kesal. Tapi mereka tetap menghiraukannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Samar-samar aku melihat Kise mengikat poniku, dan melepaskan ikatan rambutku.

"Kurochin rambutmu panjang sekali, mereka sangat halus dan wangi." Kata Murasakibara mencium rambutku. Geh, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Batinku.

Sesaat dia juga menyisir rambutku.

"Selesai!" kata Kise. Aku melihat kelima pemain bodoh itu mengeluarkan handphone mereka.

"Kcak… Kcak…" Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera.

"Boleh kujadikan wallpaper kan?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Lucky item nanodayo." Tambah Midorima.

"Cepat berikan kacamataku." Bentakku. Kemudian Akashi menyerahkan kacamataku, aku sedikit geram dengan mereka. Bisa-bisanya mereka bersenang-senang dengan orang yang sedang kesulitan. Aku melepaskan karet yang mengikat poniku, dan kembali mengikat rambutku lagi. Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima.

"Kurokocchi kenapa tidak pakai lensa kontak saja? Bukankah jauh lebih simple? Belum lagi kau jadi kelihatan cantik." Kata Kise. Aku tetap berjalan dan menghiraukan mereka.

Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai aku mulai berjalan pulang. Dijalan yang biasa kulewati aku melihat Akashi berjalan sendirian. Karena penasaran aku mengikutinya. Dia tidak bersama dengan sopir pribadinya, jadi dia mau kemana. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai tiba disebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar.

Siapa yang sakit? Batinku. Aku masih mengikutinya, dia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu, sepanjang jalan Akashi menyapa setiap perawat dan dokter yang lewat. Dia sepertinya sudah tidak asing dengan rumah sakit ini. Akashi tiba disebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 3. Akashi berdiri didepan pintu kamar pasien, dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan kemudian dia menarik gagang pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Aku penasaran dan mendekat kesana, ruangan nomor 411 dengan nama Shiori Akashi tertempel disebelah pintu. Aku mengintip sedikit di balik pintu itu dan mendapati Akashi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak bisa kulihat. Sepertinya dia seorang wanita, adiknya atau kakaknya? Kukira Akashi anak tunggal, pikirku.

Aku masih mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Akashi mendekat kearah pintu dan karena tidak sempat pergi akhirnya aku hanya berjongkok dan terdiam menatap Akashi datar.

"Stalker-chan, kini kerjamu sudah sangat bagus." Katanya tersenyum menggoda.

"Cih." Balasku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ayo masuk." Ajaknya. Aku tidak menolak kesempatan ini, saat masuk kedalam ruangan itu aku melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang bersurai merah tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kurus, dan ditangan sebelah kirinya terhubung dengan infuse. Dia mirip seperti Akashi, batinku.

"Ah maaf mengganggu, nama saya Tetsuna Kuroko." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahahaha tidak usah terlalu formal, senang bertemu denganmu. Boleh kupanggil Tetsuna-chan?" balas wanita itu dengan senyuman. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Shiori Akashi ibu dari Sei-kun maksudku Seijuro, panggil saja Shiori. Maafkan atas segala kelakuan anakku yang sering merepotkanmu." tambah wanita itu sambil membungkuk.

"Ibu!" bentak Akashi dengan wajah kemerahan. Oho ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti itu.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa anak-anak memang merepotkan dan susah diatur." Kataku sedikit menggodanya.

"Itu benar, apalagi seiring bertambahnya usia. Padahal Sei-kun adalah anak yang sangat manis waktu tk dulu. Aku sedikit prihatin ne." balas ibunya. Pffftt aku ingin tertawa, kami berbicara seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi anaknya. Aku sedikit terkejut Akashi yang selalu berwibawa dan mempesona didepan anak perempuan terlihat seperti ini ketika bersama ibunya. Akashi tidak mendengarkan dan malah mengoceh sendiri.

"Sei-kun dengarkan ketika ibumu sedang berbicara." Kataku meledek. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Sei-kun bisa tolong belikan Tetsuna minuman? Dia sepertinya haus." Pinta sang ibu.

"Ah tidak usah, sebentar lagi aku juga mau pulang." Kataku menolak.

"Sudah duduk saja tunggulah disini, biar nanti aku yang antar kau pulang." Tambah Akashi. Dia keluar untuk membeli minuman. Diruangan yang besar, sepi, dan dingin itu kami hanya berdua.

"Aku dirawat disini sejak Seijuro kelas 5 SD. Dokter bilang kalau keadaanku harus selalu dalam pandangannya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa melihat Akashi bermain basket lagi. Suamiku juga sangat keras padanya, dia mungkin terlihat sedikit tertekan dengan keadaan istrinya yang tidak berguna." Kata Shiori-san murung.

"Ahaha maaf wanita tua ini terlalu banyak bicara. Aku hanya sangat senang, ini pertama kalinya Akashi membawa temannya, apalagi dia wanita." Kata ibunya tersenyum bahagia. Mendengar kata-katanya membuat kedua pipiku ini menghangat. Aku sedikit tersanjung, jantungku berdegup cepat. Kenapa yah? Pikirku.

"Apa dia punya banyak teman? Dia masih menikmati basketnya kah?" kini raut wajahnya kembali terlihat murung.

"Uhm, dia punya banyak teman. Dia juga sangat menikmati basketnya apalagi dengan teman-teman barunya. Karena dia lelaki yang baik jadi dia juga mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik. Shiori-san tidak usah khawatir!" Kataku. Dia kelihatan terkejut.

"Ahahaha Tetsuna-chan lugu sekali yah. Bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa ekspresi." Eh kenapa dia malah tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau berteman dengan Sei-kun. Dia tidak suka kalah atau mengalah." Katanya sedikit murung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu karena…." Shiori-san berhenti cukup lama. Wajahnya makin murung, untunglah Akashi segera datang. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan jawaban Shiori-san tapi mungkin tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, kalau itu membuatnya terlihat sedih. Aku juga sangat penasaran kenapa Akashi bisa menjadi seorang otaku.

* * *

ngoehe mulai frustasi bingung nentuin endingnya wakakakak  
terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau baca fict absurd ini :"3  
maaf yak kalau ceritanya kurang menarik =/\=

sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf *civok* /ha 3


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit Akashi mengantarku pulang, sepanjang jalan dia tidak berkata apapun begitu juga denganku. Sesekali aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran tapi dia tetap menatap jalanan lurus kedepan. Kadang aku merasa dibalik mata itu terdapat banyak kesedihan yang mendalam, sebenarnya kenapa Akashi bisa jadi otaku ya? Semalam aku terus berpikir sambil menggambar oneshoot aokise sampai tak bisa tidur.

Hari berikutnya masih berjalan seperti biasa, di kelas maupun di klub basket. Lama kelamaan Ayano jadi terlihat berkeliaran disekitar kelasku, sering kali dia masuk hanya untuk mengembalikan pulpen ataupun pensil yang dipinjamnya dari Karen. Dia memang kenal baik dengan Ayano. Karen bilang Ayano selalu bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine tapi yang selalu membuatnya kelihatan jengkel adalah Akashi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai seperti itu, mungkin rumor kalau Ayano menyukai Akashi itu benar. Karena rumor itu aku jadi menjaga jarak dengan Akashi. Berhari-hari bahkan saat pertandingan persahabatan. Kami menang dan seperti biasa perayaan tanpa Akashi.

"Padahal kita menang dan akan dijadikan pemain starter di Inter High nanti tapi Akashicchi tetap tidak ikut-ssu." Keluh Kise.

"Apa Akashi-kun tak pernah ikut dengan kalian?" Tanya Momoi.

"Tidak pernah-ssu." Balas Kise kecewa.

"Yah apa boleh buat, dia kan anak orang kaya tidak mungkin memakan makanan seperti kita di supermarket. Anak orang kaya memang beda." Tambah Aomine.

"Itu semua tidak benar!"

"Kurokocchi?" Aku tersentak ketika namaku dipanggil. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Apanya yang tidak benar Tetsu? Dia memang anak orang kaya kan? Sudah pasti dia berbeda dengan kita." Kata Aomine.

"Itu tidak benar, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak selalu bersama kita kan? Mungkin dia harus membagi waktunya dengan orang lain." Ucapku membela.

"Orang lain? Apa mungkin Akashicchi sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini dia sedang dekat dengan Ayano, sekretaris osis yang cantik itukan?" tambah Momoi.

"Apa mereka memang dekat Midorimacchi?"

"Hmm akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih dekat dan selalu bersama nanodayo. Semua orang bahkan mengira mereka berkencan, tapi kita tak tahu faktanya kan?" Jelas Midorima.

"Ayano ya? Akashi bilang besok mereka akan menonton film." Kataku.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kabar seperti itu Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Seekor burung." Balasku sambil membuka bungkus ice cream dan mulai menikmatinya.

"Baiklah ayo kita ikuti mereka! Sepertinya akan menyenangkan!" kata Kise bersemangat.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Aku juga."

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu nanodayo." Ucap Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bergantian.

"Eeeh ini demi hubungan kapten kita-ssu." Kata Kise tak putus semangat.

"Aku ikut! Aku juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka." Tambah Momoi tak kalah semangat.

"Terserah kalian saja aku mau pulang. Tetsu ayo pulang." Aomine mengajakku pulang, tapi masih ada satu ice cream yang belum ku habiskan.

"Tunggu Dai-chan! Kau harus ikut!" paksa Momoi, mereka berdua mulai berdebat.

"Mukkun juga harus ikut, aku baru mendapatkan snack skubi dari saudaraku di Amerika (lol)." Tambah Momoi mengeluarkan sebuah snack dengan kardus berwarna hijau.

"Aku tahu snack itu, aku pernah melihatnya di tv. Apa kau akan memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah berseri.

"Satu kantong penuh." Momoi tersenyum, aku masih menikmati ice cream keduaku.

"Aku ikut!" Murasakibara setuju.

"Tunggu Momoi, kenapa ada gambar anjing disana? Kau ingin meracuni Murasakibara?" kata Midorima.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia adalah mascot snack itu. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film kartun?"

"Itu tidak penting nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi ikutlah dengan kami, bukankah kau sedang mencari lucky item baru? Bagaimana kalau besok kita cari bersama." Ajak Kise masih bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa nanodayo." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga, kalau aku tidak ikut kau tetap akan memaksa kan?" tambah Aomine ogah-ogahan.

"Maaf aku tidak ikut, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan." Kataku berjalan pergi.

"Eeeh Kurokocchi? Urusan apa? Apa kami bisa membantu?" Tawar Kise.

"Tidak usah, kalian nikmati saja. Aku akan menunggu hasilnya disekolah senin esok."

Aku berjalan ke rumah sendirian, ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menghantui tapi apa boleh buat. Minggu ini setelah sekian lama aku bisa mengerjakan semua projek untuk comicket.

"Aku pulang." Kataku membuka pintu rumah.

"Selamat datang. Kau terlihat pucat Nacchan, apa terjadi sesuatu?" balas Ibu yang menyambutku di depan pintu.

"Sepertinya tadi aku terlalu banyak makan ice cream, perutku jadi tidak enak." Kataku pergi menuju kamar.

"Istirahatlah, ibu akan bawakan obat untukmu. Setelah itu bisa bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Dimana kakak?"

"Dia pergi ke rumah Ogiwara-kun."

"Ibu besok bisa bantu aku?"

"Tentu saja." Ibuku dia adalah asistenku sekaligus editor sejak kelas 2 SMP. Dia yang mengajariku membuat cerita yang menarik juga memperhalus gambarku, kebetulan temannya bekerja di penerbit manga yang terkenal yang juga menjadi penerbit mangaku. Aku meminta temannya untuk menjadikan ibuku sebagai editorku dan mereka menyetujuinya. Mungkin bakatku ini di dapatkan darinya. Bagiku dia bukan hanya sekedar wanita tua yang cantik dan cerewet yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkanku tapi dia juga seorang sahabat terkadang bisa dijadikan kekasih juga. Dia adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ada, karena dengan senang hati menerima anak tidak berguna sepertiku. Dikamar aku berganti pakaian, setelah berganti ibu masuk membawakan obat dan air putih. Dia keluar lagi untuk membuat makan malam. Aku duduk dikursi depan meja belajar dan mulai melanjutkan projek yang akan menjadi volume ke 7 mangaku. Sulit juga untuk menggambar manga genre sport tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu, manga ini terinspirasi oleh seseorang yang sangat menyukai olahraga tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu dan olahraga apa yang dia mainkan. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memilih badminton daripada basket. Padahal dari kecil basket adalah olahraga yang sangat dekat denganku, mungkin.

Setelah cukup lama di dalam kamar akhirnya aku keluar untuk membantu ibu. Seperti biasa nenek sudah duduk di depan meja makan, dia mengelus-elus Kuro dipangkuannya. Kucing kami, seperti namanya semua bulunya berwarna hitam dengan kalung berwarna merah dan lonceng kuning yang melingkar dilehernya. 10 menit berlalu ayah dan kakak pulang, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, yah hubungan ini kami restui. Selesai mandi mereka bergegas menuju ruang makan. Kami makan malam bersama. Setelah menyantap makan malam sudah lama kami tidak bercerita mendengarkan kisah masing-masing. Kegiatan ini selalu dilakukan sebelum kakak pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah disana. Dia memiliki teman atau kau mungkin bisa menyebutnya pasangan, namanya Kagami. Tanganku selalu gatal ketika kakak menunjukkan foto-fotonya bersama dengan Kagami. Malam itu kami cukup kenyang dan cukup puas bercerita. Inilah keluarga kami, hangat dan harmonis. Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa mereka menutup-nutupi sesuatu dariku, apa yang tidak aku tahu? Apa yang kulewatkan? Atau apa yang kulupakan? Aku sudah menahannya mulai dari kelas 3 smp lalu. Sebelumnya mereka selalu terlihat sedih dan selalu menyebut nama laki-laki yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya, itu membuatku bingung. Ketika dibangku smp saat kelulusan semua teman-temanku juga aneh, mereka bilang untuk tidak membahas kejadian itu didepanku. Kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu.

Malamnya masih saja kupikirkan sambil menggambar.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya ibu membawakan beberapa camilan.

"Tidak ada bu." Balasku, entah kenapa aku selalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Biar ibu bantu." Tawarnya, dia mengambil sebuah meja kecil dan mulai membenahi gambarku, dia menghapus bekas pensil dan kemudian memberikan beta untuk gambarku. Aku terus menggambar dimeja belajar.

"Apa ada background yang harus ibu gambar?" tanyanya.

"Un. Aku belum pernah ke pemandian air panas yang besar bu jadi aku tidak bisa menggambarnya." Balasku.

"Apa ini kegiatan sehabis klub?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, serahkan pada ibu." Katanya bersemangat.

Keesokan harinya aku terperanjak kaget badanku tertutup selimut, lagi-lagi aku meninggalkan ibu sendirian. Di atas meja kecil yang semalam ibu gunakan sudah ada lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk rapi. Dia mengerjakan semuanya sendirian dan dalam waktu semalam dia menyelesaikannya, aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai dirinya. Aku bergegas turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan seperti dugaanku ibu sudah ada disana.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Katanya dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya, tapi sepertinya aku keduluan." Balasku. Dia masih tersenyum dan mendekat kearahku. Dia menyisir rambutku lembut.

"Rambut kalian ketika bangun tidur itu selalu membuat ibu tertawa." Ucapnya terkekeh.

"Ibu duduk saja ya, biar aku yang siapkan sarapan." Kataku mengantar ibu duduk, dia hanya menurutinya. Aku membuatkannya satu gelas teh, dia menikmatinya.

Selang berapa lama nenek turun dan duduk di samping ibu. Aku membuat telur mata sapi dan memanggang roti. Membuatkan ayah kopi dan mengambilkan korannya, nenek teh, dan untukku juga kakak susu. Kakak dan ayah turun bersamaan, mereka duduk kemudian ayah mulai membaca korannya, kakak berbicara dengan ibu dan nenek. Setelah semuanya siap kami mulai menyantap sarapan.

"Untuk makan nanti siang kita punya apa?" Tanya ayah.

"Apa yang ayah mau? Nanti aku buatkan." Kataku mulai mengambil piring kotor.

"Aku ingin makan di luar yah." Tambah kakak.

"Sepertinya sekali-kali makan di luar tidak ada ruginya." Ucap ayah. Kami hanya mengiyakan. Selesai sarapan aku membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, menjemur pakaian dan futon, hanya aku dan kakak tidak tidur dengan futon.

"Kakak pukul lebih keras." Kataku. Dari tadi aku perhatikan kakak ku masih mengantuk, dia bahkan kelihatan tidak niat memukuli futonnya.

"Baiklah, lihat ini." Tiba-tiba saja dia memukulnya dengan keras hingga semua debu berterbangan.

"Kakak! Uhuk uhuk.." ucapku tersedak debu.

"Jangan bermain-main Tetsuya, cepat selesaikan dan bantu ayah." Kata ayah yang muncul entah darimana. Kakak hanya terdiam dan kembali melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai aku menemani nenek sebagai teman ngobrolnya menggantikan ibu. Ibu kusuruh beristirahat di kamarku karena futonnya sedang dijemur.

"Nacchan, sebentar lagi libur musim panas kan?" Tanya nenek.

"Iya." Balasku.

"Apa kau tidak ingin yukata baru?"

"Tahun lalu nenek baru membelikannya kan? Aku juga belum sempat pakai karena sakit, aku ingin pakai yang lama."

"Apa kali ini kau akan pergi dengan teman-temanmu lagi?"

"…..Apa nenek ingin pergi denganku?"

"Tidak, nenek sudah tua dan tidak tertarik hanya saja nenek ingin lihat seperti apa teman-teman barumu. Apa dia juga ikut?"

"Akashi-kun? Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu ajak dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada ruginya kan?" nenek terus tersenyum memandangi acara tv. Daripada mengajak Akashi pergi ke festival lebih baik aku menggambar seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tahun lalu aku sakit tapi apa yang terjadi tahun lalunya lagi? Aku tidak bisa ingat.

"Nenek." Panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Saat aku smp ketika kenaikan kelas 3 musim panas, aku ada dimana?" tanyaku. Dia seperti terkejut namun tetap tenang. Diamnya yang lama semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Kau ada dirumah menyelesaikan manga mu." Tiba-tiba ayah datang dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa ada teman yang berkunjung?"

"Tidak." Katanya berlalu pergi. Jadi aku memang menghabiskan waktu menggambar sepanjang musim panas. Sepintas bayang-bayang seorang laki-laki muncul dibenakku. Kepalaku seperti berputar. Siapa laki-laki itu? Berapa kali aku mengingatnya kepalaku selalu sakit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nenek khawatir. Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Aku pergi menuju kamar, ibu sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurku. Seperti biasa aku mulai menyelesaikan mangaku. Untunglah aku jarang dapat deadline karena semua mangaku selesai sebelum atau tepat pada waktunya. Deadline pun karena sakit, tapi terkadang aku sering menunda-nunda dan memberi jarak yang jauh untuk menerbitkan volume yang lain karena urusan sekolah dan karena terlalu asyik menggambar doujin daripada menyelesaikan mangaku. Tidak ada yang tahu rupa orang seperti apa yang telah membuat manga genre olahraga yang absurd ini tapi banyak peminat. Kecuali beberapa dari mereka keluarga, dan semua orang yang masuk menangani mangaku. Setelah bosan aku mulai menonton anime dan bermain video game.

Sampai akhirnya jam 12 siang ayah memanggil kami semua untuk bersiap pergi makan diluar. Seperti biasa ayah akan mengajak kami ke restoran keluarga. Di dalam mobil ayah, ibu, dan nenek tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Aku dan kakak hanya memandangi setiap jalanan hingga sebuah pesan masuk di hpku.

_From : Kise Ryouta (Hama 1)_

_Subject : Kurokocchi!_

_Kurokocchi kami mengikuti Akashicchi dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat! _

Ugh gaichu 1. Jadi mereka sudah beraksi ya, kenapa aku jadi penasaran ya, pikirku.

Aku sengaja tidak ikut dengan mereka karena niat menyelesaikan pekerjaan tapi ayah malah mengajak kami makan siang dan pekerjaan yang tertinggal hanya tinggal sedikit. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan ya, batinku.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya ibu yang duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak ada." Balasku singkat. Entah kenapa bayangan mereka berdua selalu ada di dalam benakku. Aku ingin sekali menyingkirkan bayangan mereka yang mengganggu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Nacchan, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ajak ibu yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kita sudah berada di tempat tujuan.

Kami memasuki tempat itu lalu duduk di bangku dekat jendela, dan kami mulai memesan makanan. Lebih baik aku makan daripada terus-terusan memikirkan mereka.

"Aku ingin pesan Sirloin steak ukuran besar, steak burger dengan tambahan french fries, lalu soufflé, sundae pudding parfait, dan peach iced tea." Kataku, semua keluarga dan juga waitress yang melayani kami memandangku.

"Nacchan kau bisa seperti babi lama-lama." Ejek kakak.

"Dan kakak akan semakin kurus jika makan itu-itu saja." Balasku.

"Apa yang dikatakan kakak mu benar, ayah tidak mau punya anak seperti babi." Kini giliran ayah angkat bicara.

"Ibu kalau aku babi ayah apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja babi sayang." Ibu, kakak, dan nenek hanya tertawa. Ayah terlihat kesal.

Setidaknya hanya makanan yang bisa melupakan bayang-bayang itu… Geh kenapa aku malah mengingatnya. Aku kembali termenung.

"Padahal dulu porsi makan Nacchan sama seperti Tetsu." Kata ibu.

"Berat badanku sedikit demi sedikit bertambah bu, tapi kenapa tidak kelihatan yah?" tanyaku heran.

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak beban pikiran?" ucap ayah. Kami terus bercakap hingga makanan datang. Siang itu aku makan terlalu banyak sampai tidak bisa ikut makan malam. Aku hanya berada di dalam kamar dan menggambar lagi.

Keesokan harinya disekolah aku melihat Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise yang terlihat putus asa. Mereka terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin siang Momoi-chan. Kise-kun mengirim pesan untukku, aku kira dia berkata Akashi dan Ayano sangat dekat." Kataku meletakkan tas di meja.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, soalnya aku pergi untuk menemani saudaraku berbelanja teehee." Balasnya santai. Astaga aku lupa tentang dia, batinku.

Kini aku lebih sering lagi melihat Ayano disekitar kelasku, sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan. Pikiran itu terus mengganggu bahkan saat klub basket dimulai.

Semua pemain kelihatan sangat gelisah.

"Apa ada yang salah? Aku lihat dari tadi pagi kalian seperti zombie." Kataku.

"Selamatkan kami Kurokocchi!" balas Kise mencengkeram kedua lenganku, aku hanya tertegun. Siapa yang harus diselamatkan dan oleh siapa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia, dia menakutkan. Dia benar-benar menakutkan!" ucap Aomine ketakutan.

"Apa masalahnya?" kini nadaku semakin tinggi.

"Dia datang!" tiba-tiba saja mereka menjauhiku, sosok yang tidak asing lagi terlihat. Akashi-kun? Aku menghampirinya, dan di belakang ada sosok wanita yang mengikutinya. Ayano-san?

"Ayano-san?" panggilku, dia tersenyum manis.

"Un." Balasnya. Kenapa wajah Akashi sama seperti mereka? Batinku.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" kataku.

"Uun.. Aku hanya ingin melihat klub basket." Balasnya masih tersenyum.

Sepanjang latihan klub dia mendampingiku, ternyata dia sangat manis dan baik hati. Dia benar-benar mirip seorang putrid, batinku.

"Akhirnya selesai." Kataku mengusap keringat yang hampir jatuh di dahi.

"Tetsuna."

"Akashi-kun?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya akhir-akhir ini selalu mengobrak-abrik pikiranku. Berdiri di depan pintu gudang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Dia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" kataku. Dia maju mendekat kearahku. Aku menjauh darinya karena merasakan firasat buruk, tapi dia terus mendekat hingga membuatku terpojok.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapku berusaha tenang.

"Selamatkan aku." Balasnya menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Ha?" Saking takutnya dan juga merasa lega aku menjatuhkan kedua kakiku. Dia masih dengan posisinya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanyaku.

"Ayano, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?" kini topik pembicaraannya menuju ke sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku bahas.

"Dia gadis yang baik, cantik, pandai, dan juga kaya. Sangat cocok bila dijadikan kekasih, apalagi kekasihmu. Aku juga berpikir dia mungkin menyukaimu." Kataku blak-blakan.

"Kau salah. Dia mendekatiku bukan untuk diriku." Balasnya.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin saat kami pergi berdua dia terus membicarakanmu tanpa henti."

"Itu berarti dia benar-benar menyukaimu kan?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan untukku."

"Lantas?"

"Dia menyukaimu, dia ingin dekat denganmu. Bahkan saat kami sedang makan di restoran dia mengancamku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu, bukan hanya aku tapi keempat anggota basket lainnya. Dia bilang, jika kau berani menyentuh Tetsuna ku walau itu seutas rambutnya. Kalian akan tahu akibatnya. Mengingatnya saja membuatku merinding." Eh? Kenapa mendengarnya membuatku merasa lega, kenapa bayang-bayang Akashi dan Ayano hilang begitu saja. Kenapa aku merasa sangat terbebas.

"Pfffttt…"  
"Jangan tertawa." Kata Akashi.  
"Ahahaha syukurlah aku salah." Akashi mendongakkan wajahnya, dia menatap lurus kearahku.  
"Hm?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.  
"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.  
"Aku bersyukur bahwa aku salah." Kataku tersenyum.

Dia menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut dan satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibirku. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku tidak menolaknya? Kenapa? Kenapa aku hanya terdiam. Apa sebelumnya sebuah ciuman rasanya manis seperti ini?

* * *

ngoahahaha lama banget gak apdet sampe lumutan ini fict /nak  
maaf karena updatenya lama, btw maaf juga untuk semua yang review dan gak pernah saya bales /sombonglu  
tapi sejujurnya setiap baca review bikin saya semangat nulis dan selalu malu" kuceng /bilangajagaktaucaranyabales

terima kasih untuk semuanya -/v\\-


	9. Chapter 9

Ciumannya cukup memakan waktu, belum lagi lama kelamaan dia memainkan lidahnya dengan aneh dan menyentuh... Tunggu, apa yang dia sentuh?

"Jangan ngelunjak kau!" Kataku memukul kepalanya, Akashi menghentikan aksi mesumnya. Dengan cepat aku menghindar darinya. Akashi hanya memegangi kepalanya yang kupukul.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, sebentar lagi kita akan bertempur." Aku membuka kunci pintu gudang.

"Iya tahu kok, ngomong-ngomong jadwal untuk inter high sudah keluar. Apa kau sudah lihat?"

"Belum, aku belum mendapatkannya dari pelatih." Balasku datar masih berusaha membuka pintu.

"Tanggalnya bertepatan dengan comiked musim ini." Mendengar hal itu membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara pecahannya, tubuhku membeku tak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana bisa semua usaha yang kulakukan untuk pertempuran sengit itu hilang sia-sia. Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari tim basket sekarang juga.

"Apa kau mau mengajukan surat pengunduran diri?"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu dengan hal itu.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, tapi kami di sini lebih membutuhkanmu." Perkataan Akashi terdengar memelas, namun di sana ribuan orang juga menantikan doujin buatanku.

Ini seperti memilih sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupilih. Haaah terlalu rumit, aku hanya terdiam dan membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya kami ketika melihat Ayano berdiri dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Akashi langsung terlihat ketakutan, ia beralih ke belakangku.

"Ayano-san?" Panggilku.

"Tetsuna-chan, bisa beri aku waktu sedikit untuk berbicara dengan A-ka-shi-kun?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyumannya. Aku menoleh dan melihat Akashi yang biasanya tenang dan keren menjadi pucat. Hehe boleh juga.

"Silahkan, aku akan menunggu di luar." Balasku datar, Ayano masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Aku sedikit penasaran, di dalam terdengar sangat ramai.

Perasaan khawatir mulai membebaniku, sesekali suara yang sangat keras terdengar. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku membuka pintu gudang neraka dengan kunci cadangan.

"Ayano-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku perlahan membuka pintu. Aku melihat Ayano mencekram kerah baju Akashi yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

"Ayano-san?" Dengan gerakan kilatnya ia melepaskan Akashi dan bertingkah aneh. Dia mulai gugup dan bicaranya tidak stabil. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya aku... Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku sangat menyukaimu!" Katanya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja air mata terjatuh dari pipinya.

Kini aku justru merasa kebingungan, wajahnya ketika menangis terlihat jadi sangat manis. Aku mendekatinya dan dengan lembut menghapus air matanya.

"Ayano-san, aku juga selalu ingin berteman denganmu." Balasku tersenyum menatapnya, ia terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mendengar balasanku. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan menangis, aku hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya lembut. Di hadapanku ada seorang lelaki yang tersenyum dengan lembutnya, aku pikir wajahnya saat itu terlihat sangat tampan. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, jadi aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Namun kemudian wajahnya malah berubah memerah.

"Apa dia demam?" Batinku kebingungan.

Setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa Ayano selalu menempel padaku, ia juga mulai bergaul bersama dengan Karen dan Momoi. Untunglah dia tidak menyukai Akashi...

"Eh?"

"Tetsuna?" Panggil kakak yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-Iya?" Jawabku terbata-bata, bagaimana bisa aku merasa bersyukur dengan hal itu?

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya, dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan. Aku hanya menggeleng dan pergi di depannya. Belanjaku jadi tak fokus hanya karena Akashi, ini pertama kalinya kan? Iya atau aku pernah mengalaminya?

Aku terhenti sekejap, aku mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang samar. Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa melihat kakak yang menangis di lapangan basket dengan kencangnya. Di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki yang terlihat mirip dengan Akashi.

"Tetsuna." Panggil kakak, kakiku sepertinya sudah tak mampu untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu jadi sangat pucat, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Tambahnya, aku mengangguk mengikuti omongannya.

Sebenarnya apa itu tadi? Bagaimana bisa kakak berada di lapangan basket padahal dia tak pernah bermain basket sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, ada pria yang menyerupai Akashi di sana dengan senyuman mengerikan. Apa ada bagian dari masa laluku yang menghilang? Sebenarnya siapa Akashi? Dan apa benar aku sudah mengenal lama akashi?

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai membuat kepalaku sendiri pusing dan membuat ibu, ayah, nenek, dan kakak khawatir memikirkanku.

"Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya ibu yang menyentuh keningku.

"Kepalaku pusing bu, boleh aku beristirahat sekarang?" Pintaku pada ibu, ia memberikan obat dan air mineral untuk kuminum.

Setelah selesai makan dan mandi, aku bergegas pergi ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku masih mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang samar itu. Menatap setiap sudut ruangan kamarku yang bercat biru laut.

"Siapa sebenarnya Akashi-kun?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Apa tidak ada orang yang bisa menjawabnya? Jika memang tidak ada yang bisa, maka hanya aku sendiri jawabannya.

Aku terlelap dalam gelapnya malam dan dinginnya perasaan itu. Ingatan yang pernah membekas lama-kelamaan mulai melekat kembali. Aku hanya ingin semuanya menjadi milikku lagi. Semua yang seharusnya milikku, termasuk ingatan buruk itu.

"Nacchan selamat pagi." Sapa Momoi dan Karen dengan semangat, aku hanya menunduk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita karaoke?" Ajak Karen di pagi hari yang masih sejuk.

"Aku tidak bisa." Balasku datar.

"Hari ini aku harus membuat jadwal latihan dan pergi ke beberapa toko." Tambahku, Karen dan Momoi terlihat kecewa. Namun apa dayaku, itu semua benar. Hari ini perilisan doujin yang kusuka, dan ada voice actor yang akan menghadiri acara tersebut. Kita juga bebas untuk berjabat tangan atau memintanya berkata apa yang kita inginkan.

"Tetsunaa!" Ayano datang berlari dan memelukku, dia terlihat sangat manis seperti biasa. Ayano berjalan bersamaku menuju ke lapangan basket. Di sana para anggota team sudah melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa.

"Semuanya berkumpul sebentar!" Seruku yang membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti. Para anggota berkumpul dan mulai mendengarkan perintahku dengan baik. Tak jarang dari mereka mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tetsuna hebat ya, masih sama seperti dulu." Puji Ayano.

"Ha? Sama seperti dulu? Ayano-san, apa kau mengenalku sudah lama?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Eh? Wajar sih kalau kau lupa, sebenarnya aku menyukai basket karena melihatmu. Di suatu pertandingan, aku melihatmu memberikan minum dan memberi semangat pada para pemain dengan cerianya." Jelas Ayano yang semakin membuatku bingung, sejak kapan aku menjadi manager basket?

"Tetsuna dekat sekali dengan Akashi sejak smp, kalian pernah pacaran kan? Makanya aku tidak suka Akashi karena dia merupakan saudara kembar kekasih Tetsuna." Mendengar ucapan Ayano membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Apa maksudnya dengan saudara kembar Akashi? Apa maksudnya dengan aku yang menjadi kekasih saudara kembarnya Akashi?

Kepalaku semakin berputar tak karuan hingga membuat tubuhku berat.

"Tetsuna! Tetsuna!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Ayano yang berteriak memanggil namaku, samar-samar aku melihat Akashi menopang tubuhku.

"Aku lelah..." Batinku memejamkan mata tak sadarkan diri.

Kepalaku masih terasa pusing, namun perlahan aku bisa membuka mataku. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Akashi yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sampingku. Angin sore membelainya lembut, melihat tidurnya yang begitu damai membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, namun perasaan gusar apa ini? Aku takut jika aku menyentuhnya semuanya akan berubah.

Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangkit, tak berapa lama Akashi membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya dengan cemas, aku hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tidak meninggalkanku sama sekali.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih." Balasku dengan wajah sedikit lesu, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Ayano.

"Akashi-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanyaku, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan masa laluku yang hilang itu.

Akashi telah berjanji akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, jadi aku hanya perlu menyiapkan diriku untuk menerima kejujurannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Akashi-kun di masa laluku? Dan siapa dirimu yang ada di depanku saat ini?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Melihat ekspresi Akashi yang terkejut, aku tahu bahwa dia mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku tahu jika dia memang pernah ada di masa laluku. Akashi terdiam cukup lama. Apa dia tidak mau menjawabnya? Kenapa? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, aku mulai kecewa karena diamnya.

"Sebenarnya..." Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akashi POV**

Aku bertemu dengannya saat duduk dibangku SD tepat setelah berpisah dengan adikku. Kami bertemu ketika bermain di taman dekat sekolah.

Gadis pendiam yang sangat mencolok, wajahnya datar, dia selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Rambutnya yang berwarna light blue menari mengikuti hembusan angin.

Mata saphirenya membuat suasana membeku, namun dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang. Bagaikan matahari yang berada di kutub utara. Dia juga sangat mirip adik lelakiku, kembaranku, Akashi Seiji. Namaku adalah Akashi Seijurou, anak pertama dari keluarga Akashi.

Aku pergi bersama ibuku ke Tokyo untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang di deritanya. Sedangkan adikku tinggal bersama dengan ayahku di Kyoto.

Kami sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah warna mata kami. Sifat dan kepribadian kami juga berbeda, ini mungkin akibat dari perbedaan lingkungan. Walau ibuku sakit, namun dia selalu lembut terhadapku. Dia selalu memberikan senyuman hangat untukku. Sedangkan Seiji, dia selalu mendapat perlakuan dingin dari ayah kami. Dia dituntut untuk menjadi yang nomor satu, selalu, dan selalu menjadi yang nomor satu.

Gadis kecil yang memiliki sifat sama sepertinya, gadis kecil yang menarik perhatianku, dan gadis kecil cinta pertamaku, telah mengubah hidup adikku.

Aku tak tahu kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana mereka bertemu. Yang kutahu adik lelakiku terlihat sangat hidup ketika menceritakan sosok gadis itu.

Aku pernah melihatnya sekali bersama dengannya. Wajahnya sangat berbeda ketika berada di depan orang-orang. Sifatnya juga lambat laun berubah, dia yang tadinya egois dan penuntut, begitu menuruti kemauan yang gadis itu katakan.

Gadis yang selalu berwajah datar itu juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat mengagumkan.

Hanya ketika bersama dengan adikku, ia bisa tersenyum, dan tertawa. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dan kesekian kalinya aku melihat senyumnya.

Semakin sering mereka berdua, semakin sering senyum terlukis di wajah keduanya. Hal itu selalu membuatku iri, aku pernah berpikir 'seandainya lelaki itu adalah aku'. Namun itu semua takkan pernah terjadi. Ya, takkan pernah terjadi bila kejadian itu tak terjadi.

Jika saja aku ada di sana malam itu. Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, maka senyum keduanya takkan pernah pudar.

Malam itu, ayah dan Seiji bertengkar hebat, mereka bertengkar sampai-sampai membuat Seiji lepas kendali. Ia menyakiti ayah, dan pergi dari rumah.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, lama-kelamaan Seiji berubah seperti dulu. Tidak, bahkan lebih parah. Kesempurnaannya dalam segala hal mulai tak tertandingi. Bahkan hal itu berhasil mengalahkan cintanya pada basket dan kekasihnya, Tetsuna.

Suatu hari dia telah melukai perasaan rekan-rekan timnya, yang termasuk Tetsuya, kakak lelaki Tetsuna.

Bahkan dia berhasil membuat gadis yang sangat lugu, gadis yang jarang tersenyum dan mulai membuka hatinya ketakutan.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis yang adikku cintai terpukul. Dia sangat tertekan, dia sangat ketakutan, dia sangat sedih, dia sangat kecewa, dan dia menangis dengan air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuknya.

Hari itu juga, aku melihat wajah adikku yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan 'Akulah nomor satu' atau bahkan 'Kau harus tunduk padaku.

Setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengubah hatinya kembali.

Tetsuna berusaha membujuknya, namun percuma. Ia bukan takut melainkan khawatir, ia juga tak bisa melawan kata-kata Seiji.

Begitu juga denganku, setiap kali aku membujuknya dia selalu membandingkan lingkungan hidup kami yang berbeda. Dan jawaban itu selalu membuatku terdiam membisu.

Sore hari saat musim panas, kejadian tidak menyenangkan kembali terulang.

Bagaikan debur ombak yang menyapu bersih pasir di pantai. Sama seperti kejadian itu yang begitu saja menghapus sekaligus menambah semua penderitaan.

Seiji tewas dalam insiden kecelakaan, dia berusaha menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing. Aku salah bila mengira dirinya berubah. Dia tak berubah sama sekali, tidak.

Bahkan aku bisa menemukan sebuah bingkisan untuk Tetsuna yang berisi sepucuk surat dan sebuah kalung berbandul kucing hitam.

Aku menyuruh temannya untuk memberikan bingkisan itu padanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ekspresi sedihnya sekali lagi. Aku menghindarinya namun tuhan berkehendak lain, lagi-lagi aku diperlihatkan oleh pemandangan dimana dia lebih terpuruk dari sebelumnya.

Sangat terpukul hingga membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh sakit, untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah siuman entah bagaimana ceritanya namun Tetsuna melupakan semuanya.

Dokter bilang itu adalah penyakit yang jarang terjadi akibat rasa terkejut dan tak mau menerima keadaan yang menimpanya. Tetsuna melupakan Seiji, basket, dan semua yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Oleh karena itu orang-orang sekitarnya berusaha membantu untuk menumbuhkan ingatannya kembali. Namun sangatlah sulit bila melihat gadis yang polos itu kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Seiji, aku memang kakak yang buruk." Kataku, aku sungguh takut untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Aku sangat takut bila dia kesakitan ketika mengingatnya. Namun yang terjadi sangatlah di luar dugaan.

Air mata terjatuh dengan lembutnya membasahi pipinya yang kering.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna, dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Wajahnya tertunduk, tubuhnya gemetar, isak tangis lembut terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Seiji..." Panggilnya, dia terlihat sangat terpukul. Semua ingatannya sepertinya telah kembali. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya namun kenapa rasanya sungguh berat. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan hanya terdiam.

"Seiji..." Tiba-tiba saja dia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada tubuhku. Aku sangat terkejut, ia meronta kesakitan seperti bayi. Hal ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Perlahan-lahan aku memberanikan diri membalas pelukannya. Saat memeluknya, air mata semakin jatuh dari pelupuk mata Tetsuna.

Gadis itu bukanlah otaku, dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang kebingungan harus pergi kemana. Gadis yang tidak sepenuhnya lupa, karena sebenarnya dia mengingat apa yang berharga bagi dirinya. Dia bisa mengingat sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang yang dicintainya.

Akashi Seiji, 15 tahun seorang otaku yang memiliki perhatian bagi para fujoshi.

Itulah yang membuatku mengetahui semua hal-hal berbau anime, manga, dan game. Karena adikku aku bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di hatiku.

"Jaga dia seperti kau menjagaku, kakak. Tidak... Mungkin kakak akan selalu membuatnya bahagia, karena kakak memang cocok membuat dirinya tersenyum." Itulah kata-kata yang pernah adikku ucapkan.

Aku hanya ingin mengganti apa yang tertinggal baginya. Tapi aku sadar aku takkan pernah bisa menggantinya. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri.

Setelah keadaannya cukup tenang, Tetsuna masih tak beranjak. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tubuhku.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya? Apa Seiji yang menyuruhnya?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit isakan.

"Tidak, bukan. Kau selalu kebingungan dan kesakitan bila kita mengungkap nama itu. Hal itu semakin membuat kami berat dan lambat laun justru membantumu melupakannya." Balasku.

"Namun, Tetsuna... Ingatlah, kau tidak sepenuhnya melupakannya. Karena dirimu yang sekarang ada karena dia. Kau tidak melupakan apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Kau terhubung dengan basket karena dirinya." Ucapku sembari mengusap rambutnya.

Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya dan berharap jika saja waktu bisa diulang kembali, maka aku tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini.

"Apa kau pacaran denganku karena dia? Apa kau mendekatiku karena permintaannya? Apa semuanya hanya pura-pura?" Tanyanya kembali, kali ini sorot matanya begitu tajam menatapku.

"Tidak. Aku bertemu denganmu secara kebetulan, seperti saat pertama kali di loker. Aku juga mengajakmu pacaran, karena aku memang mencintaimu." Balasku mantap. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, kedua kelopak matanya membulat.

"Kau mungkin lupa, namun kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Waktu itu di taman dekat sekolah, aku melihatmu menangis sendirian di bawah lorong tempat bermain." Kataku, mencoba mengingatnya.

"10 Tempat Rahasia Tetsuna yang pertama itu di sana kan?" Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia kembali menitikkan air mata dan memelukku.

Hal ini semakin membuatku terkejut, aku merasa berdosa pada adikku. Namun aku hanya ingin jujur padanya dan diriku.

Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan dan cintaku padanya.

"10 Tempat Rahasia Tetsuna yang kedua ada di sini. Di dalam dekapan Akashi Seijurou." Ucapku kembali, dia mendekap diriku semakin erat.

Aku melepasnya dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mungkin kakak terburuk sepanjang masa, namun aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Tetsuna, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Tambahku dengan senyuman tulus, air mata Tetsuna kembali terjatuh. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mulai mencium bibir kecilnya.

Dia tak menolak dan justru memejamkan matanya. Kami berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan dera angin sore musim panas yang begitu lembut.

"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sama seperti Seiji?" Tanyanya dengan nada memelas.

"Tidak akan pernah, jangan pernah takutkan apapun lagi. Aku ada di sini bersamamu." Balasku membelai lembut rambutnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut, kami saling menyatukan kening dan tertawa bersama. Aku pikir dia akan menolak semuanya, namun ternyata salah. Dia bisa menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa menerimanya dengan cepat Tetsuna?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku sempat tak percaya, namun ingatanku sebelumnya telah kembali. Dan, ada Akashi-kun di sampingku. Aku selalu mempercayaimu." Senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Seiji, apa aku boleh menjaganya? Apa aku boleh melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum? Apa aku boleh membuatnya bahagia? Apa aku boleh berada di sisinya?

Yah walau kau tak membalasnya, sepertinya aku tahu jawabanmu. Karena kita dua tapi satu, dan karena kita mencintai gadis yang sama. Benar kan?

Adikku yang merupakan lelaki sempurna melampiaskan dirinya pada hal bodoh tak berguna, yaitu anime. Dia sangat bodoh hingga menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal tak berguna seperti itu. Mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar dengan senyum sadisnya.

Tertutup dan cenderung berimajinasi akan sesuatu yang tak bisa terjadi.

Namun, karena hal itu pula dia bisa menemukan orang yang sangat mencintainya sepenuh hati. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah berbagi rasa kesepiannya. Dan hal itu juga yang bisa membuat dua hati bersatu dengan berjalannya waktu.

Seiji pernah bilang...

"Cinta itu sukar dipahami, apalagi untuk orang seperti diriku yang memiliki hobi berlebihan seperti ini. Namun, sekali menemukannya. Kau akan tetap mempertahankannya, walau harus membaginya sebanyak apapun. Cinta itu akan tetap menang. Yah aku otaku, apa itu cinta aku tak peduli." Dia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah puasnya, cengiran yang begitu bahagia.

**Okeeeee final chapter here! Boom! /nak**

**Ceritanya terlalu terburu-buru ya? Maapkan ya, saya rerah dari kemarin lagi overtime mulu kerjanya jadi harus lembur :") dan ini dibuat karena gak tega juga kalau mesti ditunda2 kek dulu wkwkw /jahatkamu**

**Btw terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca sampai dengan selesai! Otsukareee -/\\-**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian2 yang sudah review, follow, dan bahkan fav cerita gaje ini. Aku padamuuu 3 /nyet**

**Eh iya masih ada extra chapter sebenarnya, kencannya Akashi sama Tetsuna tapi kapan2 aja deh yaaa ngehee /woi**

**Duh banyak omong diriku ini, btw ada yang fandom magi kah? Diriku sedang tak bisa lepas dari fandom laknat itu, dan banyak bikin fanfic tentang otp2 tercintaku di sana. itulah yang menyebabkan keterlambatan fic ini juga...**

**GAK BISA MOVE ON DARI MAGI PADAHAL PENGEN /santenak**

**Maaf yah gak pernah bales review kalian, tapi bener deh terima kasih sudah mau review dan memberi semangaat.. Kalian sumber kekuatanku dari bulan! /alaykamu /udahnak**

**Oke sampai sini dulu, tunggu kisah Akakuro lainnya ya... Ada ide sebenarnya tapi selalu buat fandom sebelah jadi sedih, buat aku move on dong biar bisa ke knb lagi *nangis***


End file.
